Defying the Fates
by Andrian1
Summary: Fate had dealt a harsh blow to her family and she wasn't going to take it. A story of one woman's determination to do anything for the ones she loves.
1. Prologue

AN/ Thanks to DameNiamh for beta services. Check out her excellent stories.  
  
Defying the Fates  
  
Prologue  
  
"Push, Hermione. Yes, that's good. Now relax," Madame Pomfrey instructed from her seat positioned between Hermione's legs. "You are doing excellently."  
  
Hermione let her head fall back on the pillow. She gasped as her body eased from the intense pressure mingled with pain, as she had borne down hard, moving the little body down the birth canal. A cool washcloth brushed across her forehead and cheeks.  
  
"Won't be long now," Molly Weasley said, smiling encouragingly at the flushed, sweaty girl. "Much faster with your second one. Why, by the time Ron was born, Arthur barely had time to catch him, it happened so fast."  
  
Panting, Hermione looked at Molly with disbelief. A contraction started again and Hermione gritted her teeth as she started to push with it.  
  
"Good girl," Poppy encouraged. "This one should have the head crowning." Hermione whimpered a bit as she bore down. "Are you sure you do not want me to give you something for the pain?" she asked, noting the bite marks on Hermione's lips. "You know there is nothing in the potion to hurt the baby."  
  
Shaking her head, Hermione collapsed once more on the pillow. She needed the pain; to endure what she felt was justified this time. Molly and Poppy exchanged knowing looks. They assumed she was being overly cautious, given the circumstances.  
  
Another contraction racked her body. Molly was right; this was going along much faster than it had with her first child. "The shoulders are coming," Poppy announced, "And for heaven's sake, scream, child, if it will make it easier."  
  
****  
  
Sitting in the next room, Harry Potter winced slightly as he heard Hermione's cry. The toddler in Harry's arms whimpered as he heard his mother's scream. "Shh, little one," Harry cooed, trying to soothe the boy, who was starting to cry. "Your mama is just fine."  
  
"Give him to me," Albus Dumbledore said, and the old wizard held out his arms for the little dark haired child. The boy looked up at the old man, with tears in his eyes. Albus wiggled a section of his long white beard at the toddler, who immediately grabbed it and started talking to himself in baby gibberish, tears forgotten. Another muffled cry came from beyond the door.  
  
"Do you think it is very painful to give birth?" Harry asked.  
  
"Bloody painful. That's why women were chosen to bear the children. We men couldn't stand the pain," Albus chuckled, grimacing a little as the child pulled hard on his beard.  
  
Harry grinned at the older wizard.  
  
****  
  
"One more good push now," Poppy instructed. "There we go."  
  
Hermione felt the baby slide completely from her body and she let out a sigh of relief. A loud cry of annoyance echoed in the room, as the baby protested leaving the safe, warm cocoon where he had been for the past nine months.  
  
Poppy handed the baby to Molly to clean as she took care of Hermione. Molly applied the cleaning charms to the child and swaddled him in a warm blanket. "A beautiful boy," Molly said proudly, stroking the soft black hair. "Here, mama, I believe this lusty lad is hungry."  
  
Hermione held the baby, opening the blanket to examine each tiny finger and toe. The little mouth opened wide, winding up for a howl. "All right, all right, love," she said with a smile, guiding her nipple into his mouth. The newborn latched on and began suckling.  
  
Exhausted, Hermione felt the tears form in her eyes. Such a little boy: he held so much in his tiny hands. All her hopes and dreams were resting on him. Such a terrible burden for one so new to the world.  
  
The baby was sleeping when Harry and Dumbledore came into the room. "Now don't stay long, they both need their rest," Poppy warned as Molly took the toddler from Albus  
  
"He's beautiful, Hermione," Harry said gently, reaching out to touch the baby's shiny blue-black hair.  
  
"A fine lad indeed," Albus said, his blue eyes shining at her.  
  
"Now then, what is his name?" Poppy asked, bringing over a birth certificate and quill.  
  
Hermione looked down at the sleeping child. She had weighed her decision many times over the last months. Though it seemed to be tempting the fates with the name she had chosen for this precious bundle, she felt he deserved his name. She was sick and tired of the Fates interfering in their lives. She no longer wanted to defy them; she wanted to tell them to go to Hell.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she spoke softly. "His name is Sirius Alexander Snape." 


	2. Chapter one

Defying the Fates  
  
Chapter One  
  
Walking towards the Great Hall, Hermione nervously ran a hand through her hair once more. Although she had pulled back her hair in a tight bun, tendrils of the unruly curls kept escaping. Strange that she felt so jumpy, as she had her first day at Hogwarts as a student. Taking a deep breath she squared her shoulders and entered.  
  
The hall was warm, candles lighting the long House tables. Banners hung behind the staff table set against the far wall, five in all, one for each house and in the center a larger one of the Hogwarts coat of arms. High above her head the ceiling reflected a clear starry night. Students had already begun to fill their respective tables, their excited voices echoing in the hall. A few of the returning students greeted her as she passed.  
  
Making her way to the Head Table, she sat down next to the smiling dark haired man who took her hand and squeezed it encouragingly.  
  
"Ready for another year?" he asked giving her a wink. "All these annoying little gits."  
  
Hermione laughed though her eyes remained dull. "Really Harry. If you find teaching so annoying perhaps you should return to the Ministry."  
  
Harry's green eyes sparkled at her as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I find it more enjoyable instilling the fear of the DADA professor on impressionable young minds," he chuckled.  
  
She smiled at him, this time her eyes reflecting warmth. Harry loved teaching. He had left the Ministry a little over a decade ago and would tell anyone who would listen how much he enjoyed teaching although he often bemoaned the headaches the students gave him.  
  
Studying his friend a moment, Harry's smile wavered. Though he and Hermione were only a few months apart in age an observer would judge Hermione to be several years older than him. A petite woman, she had been a bit robust in her younger days, her cheeks flushed with a healthy glow, her eyes bright with inquisitiveness. The woman who sat beside him did not resemble his friend of childhood. Now she was thin, to the point her robes hung on her making her small frame seem even more fragile. Her once gold brown hair was streaked with gray at the temples. Fine lines edged her mouth and dark circles lingered beneath her eyes. Harry had worried over her for years as he watched her work herself into exhaustion while taking care of her two boys and her husband.  
  
"So Alex will be entering soon with Hagrid," he said lightly, trying to make her smile once more. She rarely smiled. "Whatever will you do with all your free time Professor?"  
  
Hermione did smile a little at the mention of her youngest son. "It will seem very strange without him underfoot. At least I am thankful that I will still be able to see him everyday."  
  
Harry squeezed her hand once more. "I expect he will be placed in Gryffindor with his brother."  
  
Biting on her lip, Hermione did not answer. Of course he would be put in Gryffindor, where else could he go.  
  
Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, entered the Hall leading forty nervous looking first years forward to the Head table where an old ragged looking hat waited on a stool. Hermione spotted her son near the end of the line looking rather bored and disinterested. Alex had been born and raised within the walls of the school and he found all this common place though he had never been present during the welcoming feast.  
  
Studying her son Hermione critically examined his appearance. Raven hair fell in soft waves to his neck, his deep dark sapphire blue eyes surveyed the room around him not missing anything as he ignored Adrien's, his older brother, wave. Alex stood a few inches above the other first years. With his height and stance he appeared older than the other children.  
  
The Sorting Hat open its mouth, or what one presumed to be its mouth, which in reality was a long jagged tear near the rim and began its song. The Hat had a new song each year and Hermione half listened, her eyes still fixated on her son. There was a round of applause when the Hat finished. Professor McGonagall unrolled a long parchment and the sorting of the students began.  
  
Hermione tried to concentrate on the names of the students, placing the faces in her mind so that she could remember them in class. She heard Harry's soft groan as McGonagall called, "Flint, Rose Abigail."  
  
"I do hope she is less trouble than her brother," he whispered. "Probably will go in Slytherin." Hermione was about to agree when the hat called out, "Slytherin."  
  
Finally McGonagall called Alex's name.  
  
"Snape, Sirius Alexander."  
  
The hat was placed on the boy's head. "A Snape? Hmm. Most curious indeed for I see no Snape under me."  
  
Hermione gripped her hands together tightly under the table.  
  
"Well, well. Where shall I put you? Excellent mind indeed, a wit sharp as I have ever seen and oh my, such ambition. Yes, there is courage there too, but you will only fit in one house...SLYTHERIN."  
  
Her breath exploded from her. Slytherin was an excellent choice and would dispel any questions over the hat's first comments. "Severus would have been pleased," Harry said smiling at her. "However, Adrien will have much to say about it I am sure."  
  
"Will be Harry, will be," she corrected testily. She hated for people to refer to her husband in the past tense.  
  
Hermione watched her son take his place at the Slytherin table. How she wished Severus were still the Head of Slytherin. The last child was sorted into Hufflepuff and she vaguely heard Dumbledore give his welcoming speech.  
  
The plates filled with delicious food, braised lamb chops with fresh greens, mint jelly, and small potatoes with herb butter. Hermione picked at her food as she kept her eye on her youngest son. It was only after a bit did she realize that Harry was talking to her.  
  
"So do you think Flobberworms will be a good addition to the team mascots this year?"  
  
"What?" she looked at Harry quizzically. His grin told her that he had been teasing her.  
  
Laughing, Harry ladled a generous helping of creamed peas into her plate. "Hermione, Alex will be fine and you need to eat."  
  
"Yes mother," she said with a small smile, as she tasted the peas. Two spoonfuls later she pushed her plate aside.  
  
When the dinner was finished, Dumbledore rose once more to go over the rules and expectations. Hermione glanced over to the Gryffindor table. Adrien caught her eye and gave her a shy smile, which she returned before turning her attention to Alex once again.  
  
Dumbledore finished his spiel and bade the students to follow the prefects to their respective houses. The scrapping of chairs and chattering of the students filled the hall as they got up to leave.  
  
As the staff rose, Professor Vector approached Hermione. "My dear," Emma Vector greeted her warmly, "I cannot tell you how pleased I am that Alex was placed in my house. Once again Slytherin has a Snape."  
  
Smiling politely, Hermione agreed with the elder witch. A surge of resentment filled her, though she knew it was unfair to feel that way. Emma had only taken over Head of Slytherin when there had been no other choice.  
  
Harry walked with Hermione out of the Hall and up the stairs. They walked slowly as students were still straggling up the stairs. "Care to stop in for a hot drink?" Harry asked, as they came to the third landing.  
  
"Thanks but no. I need to go over the class planners again and get ready for tomorrow."  
  
"Oh those," Harry teased, grinning at her. "Figured I could whip them out in the morning before breakfast."  
  
Hermione laughed softly. "You never change do you Harry?"  
  
"Would you really want me to?" The tone of his voice made her look at him. Their eyes met for a moment before she looked away.  
  
"No, Harry. You know I love you the way you are. Good night."  
  
"Night." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Don't stay up all night. You have first year potions in the morning."  
  
Hermione gave him a small smile before heading up the stairs. Finally coming to the fourth floor landing, Hermione walked quickly to her rooms, anxious to see him, to tell him about the afternoon.  
  
Dumbledore had been most generous in giving the Snape family the entire corner of the east tower. Most of the rooms had originally been used for storage but were now converted to comfortable living quarters. The main room held an eclectic array of furniture, some dark and heavy and antique, other pieces modern and Muggle. Bookshelves lined the walls, stuffed with tomes of every sort from old, crumbling volumes of magic to small paperback novels.  
  
After a quick bath, Hermione wrapped herself in a terry bathrobe and pinned her hair up. Going to the end of the hall that connected the rooms, she opened the door and entered a small bedroom.  
  
The room was uncluttered with only a bed, a small table and a comfortable chair next to the bed. The table stood against the only window, lined with many jars and vials. A large record book also lay on the table next to a pot of ink and a quill. The air was temperate, a permanent spell kept the climate mild, the humidity level always at the optimum. A soft aroma from a potpourri jar filled the room with the scent of a forest after a summer's rain. The stone walls were whitewashed and plastered with parchments. Drawings of dragons and unicorns, snakes and toads lined the wall along with letters and poems. Hermione had saved every thing her sons had created over the years and had wallpapered the room with it.  
  
"My love, she said going over to the man lying still on the bed and pulling the soft white cover from his nude body. "Today begins another term. Alex was sorted into Slytherin, can you imagine? Once again we have a Gryffindor and a Slytherin in the family. Of course I blame this on you." Her voice was soft and caressing as she picked up a jar from the table.  
  
Opening an earthen jar, the aroma of rosemary and camphor filled the room. Scooping out a generous portion of the cream she picked up her husband's hand and began massaging. Quick fingers moved up his arm to his shoulders, never missing an inch of skin as she massaged. "I have a feeling Adrien will have a rough way to go with his brother being in Slytherin. Alex is such a mischievous boy, and I must admit a bit arrogant, but I know he can handle himself. Adrien is so shy, so unsure of himself. He had the highest marks in the first year class last year but he still feels like he could have done better. He is planning to try out for the Quidditch team this year. I only hope that he does well, his self esteem is so fragile." She spoke softly as she started massaging his chest. The familiar routine was done with expertise as she applied the cream to his body.  
  
Finishing with his feet, she pulled out her wand and carefully turned his body over. Renewing the cream she massaged his back. "Did I tell you Neville's daughter was sorted today? I just hope she has more of her mother's hand when it comes to potions. I know Ginny was never great in that area but at least she never melted a cauldron." Hermione laughed. "I wonder how they will take the news that she was put into Hufflepuff. You would think that two Gryffindors would have a Gryffindor child."  
  
Done with the massage Hermione turned him over once more and settled his body gently back on the bed. Eyeing him carefully for hint of any sores she shivered slightly as she studied him. The lean, lithe body that she once told him reminded her of a predatory feline, now was gaunt, the skin hanging loose. She pulled the soft cotton cover up to his neck tucking it around his shoulders. Picking up a brush she sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair away from his face. Her throat constricted as she looked at her husband. His once jet-black hair was now more silver than black though he was only fifty-three, still young by wizarding standards. .  
  
"It wont be long now love," her voice quavered. "I promise." She leaned over and kissed the dry, paper-thin lips gently.  
  
Sitting down in the chair next to the bed, she picked up a book, opening to the page that had been turned down. "Now where were we?" Hermione voice was soft as she began to read. "O Virtue supreme," I began, "that through the impious circles turnest me, according to thy pleasure, speak to me and satisfy my desires. The folk that are lying in the sepulchres, can they be seen?"  
  
****  
  
Dante's Inferno Canto X  
  
AN/Thanks to DameNiamh for beta services and to you the reader for reviewing. 


	3. Chapter two

Chapter 2

"The first week over," sighed Pomona Sprout, rubbing her neck. "I am getting too old for this."

"I disagree. I find the return of the children is like a youth potion," said Dumbledore, who had just entered, leaning heavily on his staff.   The old Headmaster walked slowly over to a chair and lowered himself into it with a sigh, his bright blue eyes sparkling.  Age had taken its toll on the wizard, resulting in a bowed back, an ear trumpet and ridiculously thick glasses, yet his mind was still sharp as ever.   After the war had ended twelve years ago, Albus had announced that he would retire the following year.  That year had came and gone but Albus had stayed on. 

The staff meeting came to order.  The House heads gave theirreports of anything unusual or even rather ordinary.

"Same stories," Professor Sinistra, Head of Ravenclaw said.  "One girl cried non**-**stop for three nights**,** wanting to go home."

"I had a sleep-walker," said Sprout.

Classes were discussed next.  "I have already given a detention," Minerva said, her eyes sparkling at Hermione.

"Alex?" Hermione guessed.  

"Yes, insolent whelp," Minerva said fondly.  "He fell asleep in Transfiguration class Wednesday.  When I had asked him why, he informed me he already knew the subject I was discussing and didn't need to hear it again."

"I am sorry**, **Minerva," Hermione apologized.

Minerva laughed. "The problem was that he did know the subject I was lecturing on and when I questioned him after class he was able to recite the lecture almost verbatim. I was ready to forgo punishment when he smirked at me and said, 'Itold you'."

Several teachers were chuckling as Hermione blushed in anger.  Rarely did a student smart off to the stern Transfiguration professor.

"I had him write lines for two hours that evening," Minerva continued. "Afterwards he told me he was sorry.  He is going to be a heartbreaker**, ** Hermione," she said warmly.  "Who couldn't forgive that face?"

Hermione frowned. "I will have a word with him."

"No, my dear," Emma said firmly.  "As he is in my house, I will speak to him if his behavior continues."

"But," Hermione looked to Minerva for help.

"Emma is correct**,** Hermione.  Alex is a bit too comfortable with the staff. Only natural**,** having grown up within these walls.  You are going to be treated like any other parent.  We will 'owl' you if and when there is a serious problem."  She smiled kindly at Hermione.

Hermione nodded.  "I understand."  

Dumbledore sat quietly studying Hermione before he spoke. "I am confident young Alex will prove to be a model student in time. Just like his mother."

****

Harry was sitting on a bench at the Quidditch pitch enjoying the warm September sun Saturday morning.  Gryffindor tryouts for a new Beater and Chaser would begin in a few minutes.  Adrien was trying out for Chaser and Harry wanted to be there for support.   He shielded his eyes with his hand and squinted at the castle, hoping for some glimpse of Hermione.  

"Mum will be here**,** won't she?" asked Adrien**,** who was sitting beside Harry, chewing on his lower lip nervously.  

"I am sure she will," Harry said kindly.  "Do you remember everything we practiced over the summer?"

"I think so**,** Uncle Harry, I mean Professor," Adrien said sheepishly. Harry put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. 

"I am Uncle Harry," he assured him. "Except in class."

Adrien smiled weakly.

Studying the boy, Harry felt a tug at his heart.  He and Alex had been essentially fatherless these last eleven years**,** though all the staff at Hogwarts had adopted them. Even Filch**,** the cranky caretaker, had been known to bring the boys a bag of sweets when they were young. 

Adrien was his father made over in appearance; thin, with slightly rounded shoulders, prominent nose and fine black hair that gave his mother fits trying to keep it clean.  Harry often wondered if Severus had been so shy as a child.  Though brilliant in his classes, Adrien would pale and tremble when called upon. So unlike his brother, who almost swaggered with self-confidence.

"Adrien Snape," called the Gryffindor team captain, a tall blonde girl with short-cropped hair. "You're next."

"Good luck," Harry said giving Adrien a thumbs**-**up. "Remember to keep your knees pulled in."

The boy nodded, looking green around the mouth.  He looked towards the castle before mounting his broom.

'Damn it**,** Hermione', Harry thought. 'Couldn't you pretend to be interested in him for once?'  He felt guilty as he thought this.  Still, he couldn't help but think this way.  Over the years, Hermione had shown favoritism to her youngest.  No one could blame her.  Alex was her last child and in spite ofher steadfast determination that one day her husband would recover, hewould probably be her last. 

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, making it stand on end.  He watched the team go through the maneuvers, silently cheering Adrien as he passed the quaffle to a teammate. 

"He's doing well, isn't he?" asked a soft voice behind him.

"Hermione," Harry said, his smile broad and relieved. "I am so glad you made it in time.  Yes, he is."

Hermione sat down beside her friend and watched her son flying high overhead. 

"He was afraid you wouldn't come."

"I debated about it," Hermione said truthfully.  Harry's smile faded. "But you truly have rocks in your head**,** Harry Potter, if you think I would disappoint my son."  The grin reappeared.

"He wants this very much," Harry told her.

"I know," Hermione sighed.  "I do hope he gets picked although I don't know how I shall manage without his help."

Taking her hand, Harry nodded. "I will help you and I will not take no for an answer."

"You have enough to do with grading and …"

"And your son needs to be a child," he said quietly.  His eyes met hers in silent sympathy.

It hadn't taken long for the small amount of money Severus had saved through the years to be depleted after his tragedy.  The cost of the elixir that kept his body alive and functioning was more than Hermione's monthly teaching salary.  She had pawned everything of value those first years, even her wedding ring, yet shestubbornly refused Harry's offers of money.  

A solution had been provided by a kindly healer at St Mungo**'**s, who had watched the young woman struggle, visiting her husband nightly on the Permanent Spell Damaged Ward, exhausted from caring for two sons and teaching.  He had trained Hermione on how to take care of Severus, so she could take him back to Hogwarts and offered to trade the supply of elixirs and potions she needed for Severus for medical potions she was qualified to make. Over the years, Hermione had learned how to create the things she needed for Severus except for the Elixir of Life. Her weekends were spent fulfilling the orders of potions in exchange for the mostprecious potion, Adrien helping her. 

They sat in silence, watching the team.  Adrien missed the quaffle and Harry groaned.  As the boy raced towards the ground to catch the falling quaffle, he glanced towards the bench.  His worried, pale face broke into a grin at the sight of Hermione and he caught the ball deftly, as she waved at him.

The rest of the tryout went smoothly.  The team landed and Adrien ran over to them. "How'd I do, Uncle Harry?" he asked breathlessly, though his eyes were on his mum.

"Excellent!  I do believe you were the best out of the bunch."  Adrien flushed with pleasure.  

"You were wonderful**,** sweetheart," Hermione said**,** kissing his sweaty cheek. 

"Mum," he protested, though his grin widened. He sat down between Hermione and Harry and watched the next student's tryout. After the final person's turn, Adrien joined the others as the team formed a huddle, discussing who would be chosen. 

Harry knew the moment he saw Adrien's face light up that he had been chosen.  The boy raced over to them moments later. "I made it!"

"Congratulations," Harry said shaking his hand.

"I am proud of you," Hermione said smiling.

"Thanks mum, Uncle Harry.  They are having practice now.  See you later."  He turned and ran back over to the team.

Hermione shook her head. "Time to get back to work."

Putting his arm around her shoulders, Harry walked with her.  "So, how many coffee breaks will I be having?" he teased, as she punched him playfully in the stomach.

****

The Slytherin Common Room was buzzing that evening.  The first years were comparing notes and getting advice from older students.  A game of Exploding Snap by the fireplace had a group of second**-**years howling with laughter. 

"Hey**, **Snape."

Alex glanced around and saw Thomas Flint approaching with his sister and several other third year boys.  "You are in my seat," he said with a malicious grin.

Giving him a disinterested look, Alex turned back to his friend.

"Are you deaf**,** Snape?"

"Bugger off**,** Flint.  I don't see your name anywhere."

Flint shoved a second year girl aside as he strode over to stand in front of Alex. "Think you're something special**,** don't you Snape."

"No," Alex said calmly.

"Just because you grew up here, you think you are the prince of the castle," Flint said.  Several of his mates snickered.

"Go fuck yourself**,** Flint," Alex said coldly.

"Oh, what would your mum say if she heard her itty bitty baby saying such words?"

Alex's friend whimpered as one of the third years cracked his knuckles.

"Listen**, **Snape, Slytherin has won the House Cup for the last three years and I don't want a toe rag like you mucking it up for us.  Rose told me how many House points you lost for us last week."

"And did she also tell you how many of those points I had earned?" Alex smirked. "Seems to me it evened out."

"You arrogant little snot.  Don't know how you ever got put in Slytherin," Flint snarled.

"His father was once Head of Slytherin," Alex's friend, Emmett squeaked.

"Yeah.  He belongs here," agreed another first year. 

"Severus Snape," Flint said smugly, "was a traitor and a disgrace to the name of Slytherin."

Alex slowly rose to his feet. "Watch what you say," he warned.

Flint laughed.  "Defending your useless father? No true Slytherin would stoop so lowas to shag a mudblood, especially one as ugly as your mum."

"Shut your gob," Alex hissed, pulling out his wand.

"Or what?  Ickle first year going to cast Lumos at me?"  Flint pulled out his own wand.  Students scrambled out of the way as the two boys faced each other." He deserved it, you know.  He got what was coming to him for his betrayal."

"Last chance**,** Flint," Alex said quietly.

Flint laughed and lowered his wand, only to raise it quickly.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Flint shouted.

"_Protego!_"

The spell bounded off the shield spell, hitting Rose.  Her limbs went stiff and she fell face forward as several students gasped and pointed.

"You will pay for that," Flint roared**,** casting another spell.

A volley of spells caught Flint.  When the sparks had faded he was lying beside his sister, his face covered in boils, stupefied. Alex turned his wand on the other third years.

"Come on," he said softly.

"What is going on here?"

Professor Vector stood in the entrance her face flushed in anger.

"It was Snape," one of Flint's cronies said. "Attacked Rose for no reason and when Tom tried to ask him why, turned on him."

"Not true!" Emmett countered.  "Flint was trying to bully Alex and said nasty things about his parents." 

A chorus of voices argued. "Silence!" Emma said sternly. "Snape, did you do this to Flint?"

"I did," Alex said.  His jaw was set, his dark eyes looking directly into hers. 

Emma studied the prone form of Flint for a moment.  "Alex.  I do not like being lied to.  Who cast the Stupefy charm on him?"

"I told you," Alex said defiantly. "I did."

"Nonsense.  You are too young."  Emma looked around the room. "Who did this?"

"Snape." said several students.

Emma frowned at them.  "I will get to the bottom of this and the culprit will be severely punished. _Finite incantatem.  Enervate._"  Emma released the two Flints from their jinxes.  Rose started crying.

"Enough," Emma demanded, as several students snickered.  "Thomas Flint, explain."

Flint told the professor that Alex had been tormenting his sister and then someone had hit him with the Stupefy charm.  His smiled slyly when he saw Alex's dark look.

"Very well," she said when he had finished.  "I want everyone here to hear me.  We do not, I repeat, do not attack another student no matter how provoked.  Do you understand me?"

The students nodded. "Snape.  You will come with me."

Alex eyed Flint dangerously as he followed Professor Vector.

****

Professor Vector took her seat behind her desk.  Her office had once belonged to the boy's father and had been filled with potion ingredients. Now complicated numerical charts filled the walls between mirrors and portraits.

"Mr. Snape, I find it hard to believe that you cast the spells at Mr. Flint.  However, for now I will take your word on it if you will enlighten me.  What spells are you able to perform?"

Alex paled and looked away.

"I am not going to punish you for your knowledge**,** Alex," she said gently.  "I only want to know for educational purposes."

Looking at her**,** Alex took a deep breath and told her.  

"Who taught you these spells?" Emma asked**,** astounded, as Alex shifted his weight from foot to foot. 

"I taught myself."

"Really?  A most remarkable feat.  Are you positive someone didn't help you?"

Alex looked at his feet. "My brother**,** sometimes."

"I honestly doubt your brother has mastered those spells."

Alex shrugged.

Professor Vector studied the boy for a minute. "No matter.  Now, about the incident in the common room. You are not to attack another house member…"

"But he told me my dad deserved what happened to him!" Alex said angrily.

"Do not interrupt**,** Mr. Snape.  You will treat your fellow Slytherins with respect and if they should taunt you, I suggest you try turning a deaf ear."

Alex glared at her. 

"You will write a one foot essay on the proper behavior of students at Hogwarts to be handed into me Monday morning.  Tomorrow afternoon you will join Mr. Filch for detention."

"Yes ma'am."

"I trust there will be no repeat of today.  You are dismissed."

After Alex had left, Emma sat tapping her fingers on the chair's arm.  If what he had told her was the truth about his spellcasting ability…well, she intended to find out.

AN/Thanks to DameNiamh for betaing and you for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 3

Defying The Fates  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Entering Dumbledore's office, Hermione was surprised to see Harry, Filius and Emma already there. She felt her stomach lurch. What had Alex done now?  
  
"There is nothing wrong," Albus said kindly, as if sensing her fear. "Emma has brought to my attention that the youngest Snape has a repertoire of spells in his grasp and we are here to discuss what should be done with this information."  
  
Harry watched curiously as Hermione paled, her eyes darting nervously at Professor Vector.  
  
Emma chuckled. "I must admit that I thought the boy was lying at first." She smiled kindly at Hermione. "Then it occurred to me that Alex had ample opportunity to practice magic. Because he lives on the grounds, he is exempt from the underage magic law.  
  
"I asked Professors Flitwick and Potter to test Alex. The spells he told me he already knew were those mostly in their areas." Hermione had not spoken. Harry felt uneasy; he watched her knuckles turn white as she clenched her hands together while she listened to Vector. "Professors, please tell Hermione the results of the testing."  
  
Flitwick spoke first. "Young Snape does indeed show a great deal of expertise in Charms. I tested him extensively and I do believe that he should be in third year Charms class."  
  
"And your findings, Harry?" Albus asked.  
  
Harry smiled encouragingly at Hermione "His written tests were lacking, but he knew up to fifth year spells. However, due to the simpler spells that he couldn't perform, I would recommend he only be moved up one year."  
  
"I don't understand." Hermione said weakly.  
  
"We do not want the lad becoming bored or loosing interest in class. If you permit, he will be moved into a third year Charms class and a second year DADA," Emma explained, looking thoroughly pleased. "It may help with his lack of attention in these and other classes if we keep him challenged."  
  
"Then it... everything is all right?" she asked quietly, looking at Albus for confirmation.  
  
"I seem to remember how eager you were to learn when you were a student. Alex seems to have inherited that eagerness. Of course, unlike his mother, I daresay we will not be issuing him a time turner," Albus said, his smile bright. "I do not want to think of the trouble he would cause."  
  
Hermione laughed, the stress on her face fading. "Yes, of course he has my permission."  
  
"Good," Emma said smiling.  
  
Harry tried to catch Hermione's attention as they left Dumbledore's office, but Emma wanted to talk to him and Filius about Alex's schedule change.  
  
"Alex," Hermione said as the bell signaled the end of first years potions class, "I need a word with you."  
  
"Mama's boy," hissed Rose as she passed by Alex.  
  
Slowly he picked up his bag and walked up to the front. "I guess this is about what happened last Friday," he said.  
  
Sighing, Hermione looked at her son. "Yes. I understand why you fought back, but I must warn you to watch your step around Flint. His father still holds to the notion that Voldemort was right, and unfortunately, people like that believe your father was a traitor."  
  
Alex's dark eyes flashed. "Then they are ignorant jackasses!" he said vehemently.  
  
"Control you temper, son," Hermione scolded, though inwardly she agreed with him. "Just be careful around what you say around Rose and Thomas."  
  
"Yes, Mum," he muttered.  
  
"Professor Vector informed me that you will be starting your new classes tomorrow. I know you will do your best in them."  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Alex asked looking at her with the 'angelic' face he had perfected over the years. "About her finding out about the spells I know?"  
  
"No, I am just concerned," Hermione said, their eyes meeting in silent understanding.  
  
"I didn't tell her, Mum. I would never do that."  
  
Hermione walked around the desk and hugged him. "I know, Alex. I know you realize how important our secret is."  
  
He nodded, hugging her back. "It's hard to practice, you know, being in the dorms. But I have been."  
  
She stroked his hair. "It will happen, Alex. We must believe it."  
  
His face grew serious. "I'll practice all weekend," he promised.  
  
Hermione looked into her son's face. "I don't want you to try anything alone, Alex." She shook her head, "Just concern yourself with your studies. There will be time to work on the spell during the Christmas break, all right?"  
  
"Sure, Mum," he said.  
  
"Now away with you. You will be late for your next class."  
  
Alex grinned and headed for the door. He turned and blew her a kiss.  
  
Smiling, Hermione sat back down at the desk to prepare for the next class. Her smile soon faded as the accusing voice in her mind berated her for using her son so. 'I didn't have a choice,' she said angrily to the voice.  
  
Two weeks later Professor Flitwick handed back the first test of the term he had given to his third year class.  
  
"Well done, Mr. Snape," he said, handing Alex the parchment. "You received 102 percent, the highest in the class."  
  
Grinning from ear to ear, Alex shot a smug look at Tom Flint.  
  
To fit with his schedule, Alex now had third years Charms with Slytherin and second year DADA with Hufflepuff.  
  
The bell rang and Alex was out the door first, the paper clutched in his hand. He wanted to show it to his mum before his next class and if he hurried he would have time. Stopping outside the Potion classroom, Alex started to go in when he heard his mum talking with someone. Opening the door a crack, he listened.  
  
"Why, Hermione?" He heard Uncle Harry ask. Something about the tone of his voice gave Alex pause.  
  
Why what?"  
  
"Alex. Why did you teach him such advanced spells?"  
  
"He is an inquisitive child who wanted to learn. I see no harm in it."  
  
"I disagree. Your sons have had to grow up fast enough. Adrien has tried to be the man of the house as it is."  
  
"How dare you question what I chose to teach my children?" His mum's voice was tight and he wondered if he should let them know he was there. It wasn't the first time he had heard them fight about him and Adrien.  
  
"That's just it, Hermione," Harry said heatedly. "They are children. If they were mine..."  
  
"They aren't your sons," she said coldly.  
  
"I am the closest thing they have for a father."  
  
Alex held his breath as he waited for someone to say something.  
  
"You know, Harry," Hermione said icily, "perhaps you should have spent some of the time you have spent with 'my' children, finding yourself a wife and having your own children instead. They have a father. I am a married woman, in case you've forgotten."  
  
"How can I forget? Do you not realize what it does to me to watch you waste away waiting for something that will never happen? And to know that your, their, misery was my fault? You need to live life, Hermione. You aren't the one in a coma."  
  
"Harry, don't," Alex could hear the quiver in her voice. "You know I do not blame you for what happened. And I am living my life the way I chose. It gets hard sometimes... and I wish I could be a better mum..."  
  
She had started crying.  
  
"Shh, I am sorry," Harry voice was soft. "You are a good mother. I just get so frustrated wishing I could make it better for you."  
  
Peeking through the crack, Alex saw his mum in Harry's embrace, weeping in his robes. He shut the door and stepped back. 'You can't make it better, Professor Potter,' he thought angrily, 'only we can.' Breaking into a run he headed for the Snape family's rooms.  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be in class?" asked the portrait of an old blacksmith who was in the act of shoeing a horse.  
  
"Shut up," Alex growled. "Simosa." The portrait swung open.  
  
Going over to a large partner desk, Alex rolled up the lid. He tapped his wand on a small drawer. It slid open revealing a large, dull colored crystal. Pocketing it, Alex turned to leave. His head turned towards the door at the end of the hall and after a moment's hesitation, walked down the hall.  
  
Quietly he pushed opened the door and stepped into the room. He walked over and stood beside the bed. "Don't worry, Dad," he said softly. "I won't let anything happen to Mum. I'll work real hard." Leaning over, he hugged the still body.  
  
Alex locked the door to the Room of Requirement. The room was dark except for two candles burning on a small table in the center of the room. Large plush pillows lay in a circle around the table. He kicked the pillows aside. "I don't need you!" he shouted. "I am not going to fail this time!"  
  
Tossing his bag to the floor, he took several deep breaths. Calmly he pulled the crystal out of his pocket and laid it on the table. Taking a small pocketknife, he pricked his index finger and squeezed. Three drops of blood fell onto the crystal, spreading into the cracks on its surface. Pulling out his wand, he took one more deep breath.  
  
Concentrating, he pointed his wand at the crystal. Slowly it rose several inches off the table and started to rotate.  
  
In a solemn voice, he began to chant,  
  
"By the blood of my father I command you to hear me.  
  
By the bones of my ancestors I command you to obey.  
  
Into you I give my essence  
  
Into you I give the blood  
  
Into you I give the power"  
  
The crystal began to glow, a soft rosy color. Like a blinking light it grew brighter and then dimmer.  
  
Again Alex repeated the chant, sweat beginning to form on his upper lip. Several times he repeated the chant, each resulting in the crystal growing brighter changing from rose colored to light red then finally a deep blood red.  
  
He was beginning to tremble. 'I will do it,' he hissed inwardly watching as the crystal held true, the color no longer fading.  
  
"Through time I command you to hear me.  
  
By my father's blood I will you to obey  
  
What was done shall be undone My blood shall you obey"  
  
He staggered as he urged the power surge through him. "Work, damn it, work."  
  
Repeating the stanza, the crystal flared brightly, a pure white light shining from it. Alex could barely see through the sweat running down his face.  
  
"Through kindred souls, I give the power In ancient blood, I give the power  
  
From dust of my bones...I ...give...  
  
With a shudder the crystal's light flared and then faded. The link Alex had with it snapped, flinging him backwards onto the hard stone floor. "No!" he cried, as darkness flooded over him.  
  
Hermione was sitting on the sofa with a stack of fourth year essays piled around her, her quill making bright red comments on the parchments, when a pop in the fireplace startled her. She saw Professor Vector's head floated above the logs.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, Hermione," Emma said. "But I was wondering if you have seen Alex?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked frowning. It was almost eleven. "He should be in bed."  
  
"Should be is correct," Emma said with a small laugh. "However, he isn't. The prefect on bed check tonight informed me that he hadn't been seen in the common room all evening. It was assumed he was in bed."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath.  
  
"Don't worry," Emma said kindly. "I am sure he is fine, but in trouble once he returns."  
  
"I will go look for him," Hermione said getting up.  
  
"No need, dear. I have the prefects searching for him and have informed Mr. Filch. I will pop in to let you know when he is back." Before Hermione could protest Emma's head disappeared.  
  
"If you think I am going to just wait," Hermione muttered, walking over the door. She stepped out. "Excuse me," she said to the blacksmith who was snoozing, his head resting on the horse's back.  
  
The man stirred and rubbed his eyes. "Yes miss."  
  
"Has my son Alex been here today?"  
  
"Why yes. The lad was here around four I think. He didn't stay long. I guess he had to get to class."  
  
"I see," Hermione said. "I wonder..." She stepped back through the portrait and went to the writing desk. Pulling out the small drawer she sighed. "Alex."  
  
Harry walked hurriedly along the corridor on the third floor, a bemused expression on his face. Professor Vector had flooed several minutes ago to ask if he had seen the youngest Snape.  
  
Looking down at the map he held in his hand he still saw the dot labeled 'Sirius Snape' in the Room of Requirement. He grinned thinking of how many times he had to use this map to locate the Snape children when they were younger and exploring the castle. A frantic Hermione had been beside herself when a five year old Adrien had became lost in the castle. The map had shown the youngster inside a large urn, where he had hidden during a game of hide and seek with Alex. The boy had fallen asleep and was oblivious that every staff member in the castle was searching for him.  
  
It had frightened Harry when he had first tried locating the boy with the map. Adrien Snape had not shown up anywhere on the grounds and it took him a moment to realize there were two Severus Snapes listed. The map recognized only the first names of those it listed.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Turning around he saw Hermione hurrying towards him.  
  
"Relax," he said when she had caught up with him, panting slightly. "Alex is in the Room of Requirement."  
  
She nodded. "I figured he might be. He often goes in there to study because it is quieter and is probably fell asleep."  
  
Harry laughed. "Well, here we are," he said as the door appeared in the wall.  
  
"I'll get him," Hermione said quickly. "Thanks, Harry, but I can take it from here."  
  
He raised his eyebrow. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" he teased.  
  
"No, I just don't want you to hear the scolding," she said casually.  
  
"Then I better stay. I know how rough you can be," he laughed, opening the door.  
  
They walked into the room and Hermione tried to pass Harry as she saw Alex's prone figure on the floor.  
  
"Alex!" Harry cried running over to the boy. Kneeling down, he began patting Alex on the cheeks. Hurrying over to them, Hermione saw the crystal lying on the floor and flipped her robe out to cover it.  
  
"Is he all right?" she asked, kneeling down and picking up the crystal.  
  
"Uncle Harry? Mum?" Alex asked groggily. "What happened?" His eyes were glazed and he winced.  
  
"You tell us," Harry said, relief clear in his voice.  
  
Alex's eyes flickered over to his mum. "I was studying and I guess I fell asleep."  
  
"Fell is the understatement," Harry said sternly, helping the boy sit up. "You were out cold."  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"Alex is a very sound sleeper," Hermione explained, helping Alex to his feet and putting an arm around him. "However, young man, you are in trouble. It is past eleven."  
  
"Sorry, Mum," Alex said staring at the floor.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said slowly. "I think something else happened..."  
  
"Nothing happened, Harry," Hermione said lightly, picking up Alex's book bag. "There now, I have 'everything.' Are you ready, son? I expect you will be serving a detention for this."  
  
"Yes, Mum," Alex muttered.  
  
Harry eyed Hermione suspiciously but said nothing as they left the room.  
  
AN/ Thanks to Dame Niamh for beta services. 


	5. Chapter 4

Defying the Fates Chapter 4  
  
Cold wind whipped through the crowd gathered on the Quidditch Pitch. It was the first game of the season, Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Harry made his way through heavily bundled students as he spotted Hermione near the top of the Gryffindor stands. After several apologies for stepping on toes, he finally made his way through and sat down next to her.  
  
"Adrien is very anxious about the game isn't he?" she said, offering him a thermos of hot coffee.  
  
Harry poured the steaming liquid into a mug. "Yes, but he will do fine. After all, he had the best teacher." He grinned at her.  
  
"Being a bit modest, aren't we?" she teased as they stood with the crowd and clapped as the Gryffindor team was announced.  
  
The game progressed and they watched in anticipation as Adrien caught the Quaffle for the first time. He flew towards the rings, his black hair whipping around his face. The Slytherin Keeper hovered ominously in front of the rings making Adrien seem much smaller than he was. Harry crossed his fingers as Adrien threw the Quaffle. The Keeper caught it and passed it to Tom Flint, one of the Slytherin Chasers.  
  
A half hour later the game was tied and Adrien had not yet scored though Harry thought he was doing well. Adrien was following close to Flint now, and when a Bludger came flying at Flint, who swerved and dropped the Quaffle, Adrien quickly captured it. Like an arrow he sped towards the Gryffindor goals and put the Quaffle through the right hoop. Harry and Hermione were on their feet, clapping and cheering loudly.  
  
"Bloody brilliant!" Harry yelled as Adrien passed neared the stands where they were sitting. A Slytherin player came speeding towards Adrien's back, his course unwavering. Harry shouted at Adrien knowing he couldn't hear him as Flint drove the end of his broom into Adrien. With a cry, Adrien lurched backwards, his broom flipping over. Harry watched in horror as the boy fell to the ground with a sickening thud.  
  
There was a strangled cry beside him and before Harry could turn to reassure her that Adrien would be fine, Hermione was a flash of robes and wild hair pushing her way through the crowd. He leapt down the stairs knocking students aside as he followed her.  
  
Madam Hooch and most of the Gryffindor team was crowded around the still form on the ground. "Let me through!" screamed Hermione, pushing through them, Harry on her heels. "Adrien! Are you all right?" Hermione was on her knees beside him.  
  
"He is fine," assured Madame Hooch, helping Adrien to his feet. "Just a dislocated shoulder. Madame Pomfrey will patch him right up."  
  
The Gryffindor team sighed and several clapped, glad their teammate was all right. Many of the Slytherins had landed now and were snickering and making mocking motions. Thomas Flint was grinning from ear to ear as Professor McGonagell led Adrien off the field. Hermione turned her head slowly to look at him, a dark rage on her features.  
  
"You...you...Rolanda, I want this boy banned from playing!" Hermione snapped, her eyes blazing at the smirking Flint.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said softly, his hand on her arm. "You know how rough Quidditch is..."  
  
"Rough my arse. He deliberately hit him!"  
  
"Professor Snape," Rolanda placated. You know things like this happen in the game. Gryffindor has been awarded a penalty..."  
  
"Penalty be damned. That boy is evil just like his father."  
  
"Hermione, don't say anything else. Adrien is in good hands but he would probably appreciate you being there," Harry urged, pulling on her arm.  
  
In the hospital wing, Adrien had already been set to rights by Madame Pomfrey and was eating a bar of chocolate to warm himself up. He blushed when Hermione hugged him tightly and ran her hands over him. "Mum," he protested, looking at Harry for help.  
  
"Good as new," Poppy said with a smile. "I don't want him to exert the arm for 24 hours to allow the muscles to readjust."  
  
"See, mum. I'm fine," Adrien said with a small grin.  
  
After they had escorted him to Gryffindor, Hermione turned to Harry. "I made a spectacle of myself, didn't I?"  
  
Harry smiled broadly. "You sure did. However, you are forgiven. After all, it was your son that was the victim of foul play." He sniffed. "Not that I wouldn't have minded you getting so upset when I was hurt."  
  
"Oh you," she punched his ribs. "You know I couldn't stand to see you hurt. I just wish Adrien would give up the silly game." She held up her hand to stop Harry's protest. "But I understand. I guess I must face the music and apologize to Flint now."  
  
"I wouldn't," Harry said soberly. "But then again you were always nobler than I was. How else could you ever fall in love with the greasy git?"  
  
"Harry," she warned, pulling her wand out of her robes. The students in the hall gaped as Professor Snape chased Professor Potter around the corner in a hail of laughter.  
  
Later that week, Adrien was heading up the stairs towards Gryffindor as a group of Slytherins, led by Flint, was coming down, moving to block him. He moved to the side and they mimicked him.  
  
"Something wrong, mama's boy?" one asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"Let me pass."  
  
What? What was that?" Tom asked nastily. "Did the baby say something?"  
  
"I said let me by," Adrien said keeping his voice steady.  
  
"Are you going to cry if we don't?" asked another boy.  
  
"No. He'll just run to his mum," said another.  
  
Tom pointed his wand at Adrien's book bag and the seams split spilling the contents over the stairs. His cheeks flaming, Adrien bent and tried to pick up his books when a foot came down on his fingers  
  
"Oops. How clumsy of me," said Tom, as the others snickered. Adrien had tears in his eyes as he tried to pull Tom's foot off his hand.  
  
"Now listen and listen hard," Tom said in a low voice as students stopped on the stairs to watch. "Your mum" he hissed, "got Vector to ban me from the next game. If you want to ever use your fingers again you will get you mum to change her mind."  
  
"Leave him alone!" shouted a petite girl with flaming red braids who was pushing her way through the crowd.  
  
"Look what we have here," sneered Tom. "A redheaded squib. Your little girlfriend is here to save you Snape."  
  
"Stay out of it Allie," Adrien said through clenched teeth, finally jerking his hand free.  
  
"Fine," Allison Longbottom snapped. "I just thought you could use a little help."  
  
The Slytherins laughed. "What are you going to do to us, Bottomfeeder? Knock us over with your smell?" asked one of them.  
  
"Bugger off," Allie snarled, pulling out her wand.  
  
"Allie," Adrien started, moving to stand in front of her. "Just leave..."  
  
"Is there something wrong, boys?" asked a squeaky voice. Professor Flitwick was coming down the stairs, the students parting to let the diminutive Charms teacher by.  
  
"Nothing Professor," Tom said, smiling. "Snape here just dropped his bag and we were helping him gather his things." Professor Flitwick snorted softly. Flicking his wand, Adrien's supplies flew into a pile and into his bag. With another flick the seams were quickly mended.  
  
"There you are," he said kindly, handing Adrien his bag. "Now then, move along."  
  
The Slytherins pushed past Adrien and Allie and disappeared down the stairs. "Thanks," Adrien said weakly, cradling his throbbing hand.  
  
Allie frowned at him. "Didn't act like you appreciated it. And you." Adrien looked around wondering who she was addressing and saw Alex at the top of the stairs staring at them. "Why didn't you help your brother?" she snapped bounding up the remaining stairs, Adrien following her.  
  
Alex shrugged. "Figured he could take care of himself or at least he should have."  
  
"Oh, right," Allie said sarcastically, flipping one of her long braids over her shoulder. "He was only outnumbered six to one. I suppose you could have handled all of them alone?"  
  
"I could," Alex said confidently.  
  
Adrien's cheeks flamed. "Thanks, Alex, for making me feel like a failure."  
  
"You said it, I didn't," Alex said coolly, heading done the stairs.  
  
"Don't expect anything but coal in your stocking at Christmas," Allie shouted at his retreating back. "Nana will hear about this."  
  
"Allie," Alex said shaking his head, a smile starting. "Nana Molly knows brothers don't always get along. After all, she had to raise Uncles Fred and George."  
  
Allie laughed. "Guess you're right. Though Alex should have helped you."  
  
"He's a Slytherin," Alex said as if this explained it all. Allie nodded.  
  
The term progressed as each one does and the Christmas holidays brought with them the thrill of family and no school. Wrapped warmly in thick cloaks, Harry, Adrien and Alex flew the long distance to the Burrow, the boys relishing in the long, cold broom flight. The Burrow was overrunning with warmth, delicious smells and children. Molly Weasley greeted them at the door, wrapping the boys in bone crunching hugs. After kissing each one soundly, she embraced Harry tightly. "How are you?" she asked, fussing with his muffler and coat.  
  
"Just fine, Molly."  
  
"Don't smother him, Mum," said a familiar voice. Ron Weasley was beaming at Harry. "Good to see you mate," Ron said, clasping Harry's hand in a firm shake. "Where's Hermione?"  
  
"Being too serious as usual. She will join us later," Harry said, grinning at the tall red head.  
  
"The two bachelors," George said putting an arm around each of them. "Tell me, little brother, when are you going to see the error of your ways and settle down?"  
  
"What, and deny the ladies the joy of my company?" Ron said with a wink. Ron played Keeper for the Chuddley Cannons and his rambunctious love life often found its way into the gossip columns of the Daily Prophet. "Besides, you and Fred have already replenished the earth as it is. When is Joann due?"  
  
"February," George said proudly. "We are hoping for a girl this time." George was the proud papa of three boys and Fred had four girls. It had surprised everyone after Arthur's death that it had been Fred and George that had stepped in and taken care of Molly. They had promptly moved back to the Burrow, lending her their strength and financial means. When each of them married, they built a small house on either side of the Burrow and, as over the years, they added rooms for their expanding families, the houses were now all interconnected.  
  
"Can you imagine in a couple of years when all these Weasleys hit Hogwarts?" Harry said in mock dismay. "I suppose we will have to give them their own house."  
  
"That means we need to get busy, dear," said Bill Weasley, who was sitting in a corner with a dark haired woman in his lap.  
  
"Katie, Bill, good to see you again," Harry said, his smile warm.  
  
Bill had lost his left leg during a skirmish with Death Eaters. By the time they had gotten him to the healers the nerves were gone and they could not reattach the limb. Fleur Delacour, who had married Bill during Harry's seventh year at school, had not been sympathetic and after several months had taken their young daughter and left. Katie Bell, who often visited her friend Angelina, who was Fred's wife, had healed and stolen Bill's heart after the divorce. The Weasley clan was very glad that she and Bill had found each other.  
  
"Where are Ginny and Neville?" Harry asked Ron as Allie ran past him followed by two of Fred's daughters.  
  
"They are spending the evening with Neville's parents and grandmother," Ron said solemnly, handing him a glass of eggnog. Harry nodded.  
  
A knock on the door stopped Molly in her tracks, holding a pitcher of warm apple cider. "Who on earth?" she muttered, going to the door.  
  
There was a strangled cry and the sound of shattering earthenware as the pitcher slipped from her hand. "What is it Mum?" Ron asked, alarmed, as he, Harry and Bill headed for Molly who was hidden from vision by the open door. They saw her hugging someone in a snow-covered cloak as she sobbed. Ron grinned. "Let them breathe, Mum," he echoed again, nudging Harry. Molly stepped back, using her apron to wipe her eyes.  
  
"Remus!" Harry said in disbelief finding himself in a tight hug from his old friend he hadn't seen in almost a decade. He looked into the smiling face, the warm gray eyes bright with affection.  
  
"Good to see you, Harry," Remus said, shaking hands with Ron and Bill.  
  
"When did you get back?" Harry asked as Molly took Remus' cloak, hugging him once more.  
  
"A couple of hours ago," Remus said, taking a seat at the table. Remus had left England a couple of years after the war had ended on a quest to find a cure for Lycanthropy. He had heard rumors of Healers in the United States that may have found a solution. Over the years his search had led him to many countries. He had found a measure of success in a more advanced formula of the Wolfsbane Potion. Though it did not stop the transformation, it allowed the Lycanthropic person to not suffer the effects of fatigue and disorientation associated during the full moon phase. It was not a cure but Remus was optimistic about the new potions ability.  
  
Remus was sitting by the fire with Harry as Ron herded children into the room to introduce them to him. "Amazing," Remus chuckled as the last Weasley child left. "How does Molly keep all the names straight?"  
  
"Don't know," Harry laughed. "It doesn't help that ninety percent of them have red hair. Here comes Adrien."  
  
Harry introduced a nervous Adrien to Remus. "I hear you are an excellent Quidditch player," Remus said. "You father would be proud." Adrien beamed at this and hastily retreated to find Alex.  
  
"Dear Merlin," Remus said quietly watching Adrien disappear through the door leading to Fred's house, "he is Severus reborn. For a moment I thought I was once again a lad seeing a school chum."  
  
"Not really a chum, was he, Remus?"  
  
Looking ashamed, Remus shook his head. "I am afraid I allowed the need to belong take over. Severus was not a chum of the others and even if he wanted a friend, I couldn't be one. Believe me, it is something I regret," he said soberly.  
  
"Ah, here comes Alex," Harry said quickly, wanting to change the subject. He too had never been kind to Severus and now, well, he didn't want to think of it. "Alex definitely takes after Hermione's side."  
  
Harry glanced at Remus who was sitting very still, his face ashen, the pale gray eyes staring intently at the boy coming towards them. "Alex, this is Remus Lupin. You may not remember him for he has been away for a long time."  
  
"Hi," Alex said, sticking out his hand that was red from playing Exploding Snap.  
  
Slowly Remus took his hand and shook it. "Good to see you again," he said solemnly.  
  
"You were in the Order with my dad," Alex said, his eyes lighting up.  
  
"Yes I was."  
  
"He was very brave being a spy and all, wasn't he?"  
  
"Severus Snape was, is, a very brave man, Alex," Remus said quietly, his eyes searching the boy in front of him.  
  
"Hey, Alex, it's your turn," yelled one of Fred's children from the other room.  
  
After Alex had left, Harry stared at Remus who picked up his tea with shaking hands. "What is it?" he asked quietly.  
  
Remus took a sip of tea and shook his head. "Just a fanciful thought," he said softly, setting the tea down and running a hand through his hair. Harry waited. "Alex, he reminds me of someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Looking Harry in the eye, Remus grinned wryly. "You may think I am a bit daft, but as much as Adrien reminds me of Severus, Alex reminds me of his namesake."  
  
Startled, Harry took a deep breath. "Really?"  
  
"Yes. I know that is an impossibility but he looks so much like Sirius when he was that age," Remus said sheepishly. "Just the season, I suppose."  
  
Harry relaxed and smiled sympathetically, feeling the twinge of melancholy he often did when he thought of his godfather. "Hermione says Alex looks just like her cousin's child, except for the dark hair."  
  
Remus nodded. "Like I said, just memories. Of course, if Severus knew I had even suggested his son looked like Sirius..."  
  
Making a gesture of slashing his throat, Harry rolled his eyes as they both laughed.  
  
Dinner at the Burrow was an event worthy of a general's most advanced war tactics. The younger children were sitting in corners at small tables, an adult positioned strategically nearby. Molly refused to allow any of her brood to dine anywhere but in her kitchen on Christmas Eve and the room was so packed that no one could leave their spot once seated. Food was passed by magic and if any child needed to go to the loo, they were at the mercy of an adult to levitate them to an exit.  
  
Ginny, Neville, and Hermione had arrived in time for dinner and like Molly, Hermione had wept when she had seen Remus. Dinner went smoothly until Fred, who was levitating a plum pudding over to his youngest daughter, sneezed and dropped the dessert on Ron's head. A food fight had quickly erupted between the two and only Molly's loud no nonsense voice had stopped it before the children had decided to join in.  
  
It was near midnight when Hermione, unable to sleep, entered the kitchen. Molly and Remus were talking quietly at the table. "Come join us, Hermione," Molly invited. "I was just finishing putting gifts under the tree."  
  
"A cup of cocoa?" Remus asked, rising and heading to the stove.  
  
"Do have a cup," Molly urged. "Remus makes the best cocoa."  
  
"Yes, please," Hermione said, her eyes sparkling at Remus who gave her a wink as he pulled a flask from his pocket and pouring a liberal amount into the cup. Hermione always enjoyed Remus' cocoa that he heavily laced with Irish crème.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione sipped the cocoa feeling the warmth flood through her. "Delicious."  
  
"Well, I do believe I will call it a night," Molly said with a yawn. "The children will be up before dawn."  
  
"Night, Molly," Remus said. Stretching, Remus leaned back in his chair and smiled warmly at Hermione. "I suppose Harry has told you about my comment about Alex," he said nonchalantly.  
  
Hermione smiled. "Yes. And I am surprised at you, Remus Lupin. Accusing me of being unfaithful," she teased, her smile fading. "Of course, at least you suggested someone who no longer is with us."  
  
Remus shook his head, smiling sadly. "Just an old man's mind playing tricks."  
  
"You aren't old," Hermione contradicted. "You and Severus are the same age."  
  
Remus gray eyes bore into hers. "I am sorry that I didn't have better news..." he started.  
  
"It's okay, Remus."  
  
"I sought advice from every Healer and Potions Master I encountered and they said the same thing."  
  
"I know."  
  
"There is no one alive that is able to break the curse..."  
  
"Remus," Hermione said sharply, setting the mug on the table. "Get to the point."  
  
"I just want you to face the truth."  
  
"The truth that my husband will never get better?" she said sarcastically. "I have heard it all before, Remus. 'Get on with your life, find a new husband'."  
  
"Listen, love, we are just concerned. You are still young and the boys need a father."  
  
"You are a good one to talk, Remus Lupin. Fifty three and never married."  
  
"It is not the same. I am a werewolf..."  
  
"Bollocks. You are a handsome, intelligent man and have much to offer. You are hiding behind that excuse."  
  
"Touché," he said with a grin. "Maybe I have never married because the one I fancied was already taken." He gave her a meaningful look.  
  
"Please," she said with a laugh. "Tell me another one. If you had shown the least bit of interest I would have known."  
  
"Oh? Pray tell, why is that, Mrs. Snape?"  
  
"Because, Mr. Lupin, I had a horrible crush on you since third year. Had you given me the slightest indication you were interested I would have made an idiot of myself."  
  
"Oh, what a fool I have been," Remus said in mock dismay, clutching at his chest. "And how would you have behaved?"  
  
"Horrid man. All right, I probably would have followed you around like a lost sheep."  
  
"Don't you know it's not safe to allow sheep in the same area as a wolf?"  
  
They laughed together. "It's good to see you smile."  
  
"I do smile. I am not so maudlin, Remus. Really. I have my work, the boys. I am very blessed."  
  
"Yes you are," Remus agreed.  
  
"Enough on me. What are your plans?"  
  
Remus ran a hand through his shoulder length light brown hair. "Well, Harry has generously given me the deed to number Twelve Grimmauld Place. I would like to open it up to any person suffering from Lycanthropy, sort of a safe haven."  
  
"That sounds wonderful. I have the notes you sent on the advanced Wolfsbane Potion and I do believe I can make it. Of course, Severus would have not have a problem..."  
  
"And neither will you," Remus said confidently. "I have faith in your ability."  
  
Hermione laughed softly. "You are a dear man," she said fondly, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "And I think your idea is solid."  
  
"Can you imagine the Ministry's shock to learn of a home for werewolves resides within blocks?" Remus said with a sly grin. "Let's see what kind of law they will enact for this."  
  
"Probably something like that you cannot go out without a leash," Hermione teased.  
  
Remus wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Didn't know you were into that," he said with a grin. Again their soft laughter filled the warm kitchen.  
  
The winter break brought an abundant amount of snow to the Hogwarts grounds. Harry, Hermione and the boys spent several days outside ice skating, sledding and having snowball fights.  
  
"Watch it," Adrien said sharply when Alex pushed the coal into the snowman's head so hard that it almost slipped off the larger ball that was its middle. Alex's attention was directed at Harry and his Mum, who were sitting on a log in front of a fire, talking and laughing. Harry had put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Doesn't that get to you?" Alex said angrily, poking the carrot they were using for the nose in the snowman.  
  
"What?"  
  
Alex nodded toward the couple. Adrien shrugged his shoulders. "What's wrong with Mum and Uncle Harry having a good time?"  
  
"Don't you think they get a little too friendly at times?"  
  
Adrien stared at his brother before he laughed. "Mum and Uncle Harry have been friends forever, that's all."  
  
Alex didn't say anything. He frowned at them. "Come on," he said. "Let's go see Hagrid."  
  
"But we haven't finished," Adrien protested. Alex gave him a sly grin and shoved hard on the snowman toppling the head off. "Hey," Adrien said with a grin. Alex took off running.  
  
"Another?" Harry asked Hermione later in his private rooms. He was fixing hot toddies for them.  
  
"I think I have had one too many now," Hermione said with a small giggle. "But they did warm me up." She sighed, curling her feet under her as she took the offered drink.  
  
"That was the idea," Harry teased, sitting down beside her. They sipped their drinks and stared into the crackling fire.  
  
"It was a nice day, wasn't it?" Hermione said with a smile. "The boys had fun."  
  
"I hope their mother did too."  
  
"I did. I had forgotten how much I love to ice skate."  
  
Leaning over slowly, Harry brushed his lips against her, softly and tentatively. When she did not pull away he increased the kiss. Her arms slipped around his neck and he responded by pulling her closer, kissing her deeply.  
  
"Harry, I should be going," she said pulling away from him.  
  
"Stay."  
  
She looked at him sorrowfully. "I can't, you know I ..." He kissed her again and she melted into his embrace. Breaking the kiss, Harry looked into her eyes.  
  
"I...we shouldn't do this," Hermione said, her cheeks flushed.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said huskily, his hand caressing the back of her neck. "You are a healthy young woman. It isn't wrong to want to be touched, kissed," he lowered his voice as his hand traced across her shoulder and down the front of her jumper until it rested against her breast, "or made love to."  
  
She looked away, biting on her lower lip. "I can't, Severus..."  
  
"I know. But you are a young, passionate woman, Hermione. You have needs, desires," he murmured tracing his fingers across her jaw and down her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "You need to feel alive," he whispered, kissing her neck. "I think he would understand." Harry stood and offered her his hand. Looking at him with bright eyes, Hermione hesitated a moment before placing her hand in his.  
  
Alex woke with a start and looked around the room until his eyes rested on the mantel clock. The hands showed that it was a little after two. Rubbing his eyes, Alex felt the anger rise in him. He had fallen asleep in the chair reading a book. If his Mum was back she would have woken him and told him to go to bed. 'She is still with him,' he thought, scowling at the door. "How could you..." A loud ringing sound made him jump.  
  
"What is that?" asked Adrien sleepily, emerging from the bedroom in his flannel pajamas.  
  
Alex's face paled. "It's coming from dad's room!" He ran passed Adrien and skidded into the room. The ringing noise was much louder now, the sound definitely coming from the bed where his father lay. Adrien was at his shoulder.  
  
"Run! Go get Madame Pomfrey!" Alex shouted to his brother as his eyes searched desperately for the cause of the alarm going off. Adrien stared at Alex for a moment before he took off.  
  
"What's wrong dad?" Alex asked in a frightened voice, silently cursing his Mum for not being there. In horror he saw Severus' mouth turning blue. 


	6. Chapter 5

Defying the Fates

Chapter 5

Harry sat on the sofa, his arm around Adrien.  Alex stood against the far wall his face ashen and his eyes blazing, boring a hole into Harry.  The door to Severus' bedroom opened and he stood as Hermione walked towards them. "He will be fine," she said weakly.  Adrien gave a stifled sob and ran over to her, burying his face against her. 

"Thank god," Harry sighed, giving Alex a warm smile.  The boy sagged against the wall but his glare did not fade.

Madam Pompfrey came into the room. "Hermione," she said kindly, "It was bound to happen. It is because of your excellent care that it hasn't happened sooner."

"What was wrong?" Harry asked.

"An infection in his throat from the potions.  It made his vocal cords swell and block off his air," she explained, patting Hermione on the shoulder. "It isn't your fault. A normal person swallows hundreds of times during a day.  Even though you use the spells to allow him to swallow it just isn't efficient at times."

"I should have done more," Hermione said softly, hugging Adrien. "And if the boys hadn't been here…"

"But they were and all is fine," Harry said firmly.

"No, it isn't fine," Alex snarled. "Dad could have died!"

"Alex**,**" Hermione said sadly.

"You should have been here!" he shouted. "Not off playing the whore!"

"Sirius Alexander Snape!" Harry said sternly. "Apologize to your mother!"

"Bugger off!" Alex shouted, running out the portrait door.

"Alex!" Hermione cried, starting towards the door.

Harry grabbed her shoulders. "Stay here. I will find him.  I suspect his anger is mostly directed at me."

After Poppy had left, Hermione sat down heavily.  "Adrien, I need to talk to you." Adrien stood beside her and she took his hand. "About what happened tonight.  I am so grateful that you and your brother acted so quickly. You saved your father's life." She took a deep steadying breath. "And I want to apologize for not being here. Can you forgive me?"

Shuffling from one foot to another, Adrien looked embarrassed. "Were you… sleeping with Uncle Harry?" he blurted out, his cheeks turning red.

Hermione shook her head. "Adrien, Harry and I are very close friends, very dear friends. Sometimes it gets confusing, do you understand?"

"No."

"If you are asking whether we had sex, then the answer is no," Hermione said. "I am a married woman, Adrien, and I hope to always honor that commitment." '_Though I was very tempted.' _

Adrien chewed on his lip and then nodded.  There was a small pop in the fireplace and Harry's head appeared. "Alex is in the Slytherin dorms. I thought perhaps this could wait till tomorrow unless you want me to wake Emma."

"No. He needs some time to be alone," Hermione said. "Thanks**,** Harry."

"Any time. Goodnight Adrien, Hermione." With a small pop his head disappeared.

"Well, it is time for you to go back to bed**,** young man," Hermione said, rising.

"You are going to sleep in Dad's room?"

"Yes. If anything happens I will waken you but Madam Pomfrey assured me all was well."

Adrien nodded and headed towards his bedroom. He paused at the door. "Mum, if you and Uncle Harry…you know… I think I would have understood," he said blushing, "But I am really glad nothing happened."

Hermione smiled. "To bed**,** love."

"Love you**,** Mum."

Rubbing her temples, Hermione walked into the bedroom.  Staring at the still form on the bed she felt overwhelming emotions run through her. If he had died…a small sob escaped her throat. Leaning down she kissed the thin lips. "Forgive me," she whispered.

Alex didn't make an appearance at breakfast or lunch the next day.  Professor Vector gave Harry the password for the Slytherin portrait and he decide to wait until dinner to see if the youngest Snape had appeared.  Hermione refused to leave Severus' bedside although she was concerned about Alex. Her haunted eyes told Harry that she was going to keep vigilance at her husband's bedside until Poppy gave the thumbs up that the infection was cleared.

In his rooms, Harry tapped the parchment lying on his desk, speaking the words.  He had checked the Maurader's Map several times hoping that Alex had ventured from his dorm.  A smile appeared as he saw the little dot labeled 'Sirius Snape' moving about the Room of Requirement on the third floor. Taking the map with him, Harry hurried out the door.

Slipping quietly into the room, Harry was greeted to the sight of Alex standing in the middle of the room, blasting various glass objects that had appeared on several small columns around the room.  The frown on the boy's face reflected the anger that still seethed within him as a large pitcher exploded from a well-placed spell. Harry cleared his throat and Alex spun around, his wand raised.

"Get out," Alex said through clenched teeth.

"We need to talk," Harry said calmly taking a few steps towards him, stopping as Alex pointed his wand at him. "You are upset but there is no reason for it."

"No reason?  How about you shagging my mum?" Alex hissed. "How about my father almost dying because of you?"

Harry flinched. "Alex, your mother and I did not 'shag' last night. She was tired and she fell asleep…"

"In your bed," Alex accused. "Adrien told me that he saw the two of you together when he flooed you."

Studying Alex, Harry nodded. "Nothing happened, but not because I didn't want it to," he said honestly.

Alex's lip curled and before Harry could react he was thrown off his feet by the spell that hit him in the chest. Wide eyed, Alex looked at Harry and bolted for the door. Wincing, Harry got to his feet. "I'm sorry**,** Alex," he said to the empty room. Consulting the map, he left.

"Hey. You can't come in here," said a seventh year Slytherin girl sitting in the Common Room.

"I just did," Harry said wryly. "Now which way are the boys' dormitories?"

The girl frowned but pointed at a set of stairs on the far wall.

He found Alex sitting on the bed staring blankly at the wall. "So what is my punishment?" he asked sullenly.

"I am not going to punish you."

The dark blue eyes stared at him. "Why not?  You are a professor and I attacked you."

"You attacked me because you felt threatened. I can understand.  Actually, it is very commendable that you defended your mum's honor," Harry said with a small smile.

Alex turned his eyes back to the wall. "Nothing happened…between you and mum?" he asked in a small voice.

"On my word, Alex, nothing happened."

There was a pregnant pause before Alex spoke. "I believe you."

"Thank you. I am sorry that you and Adrien got such a fright last night."

"Yeah, it was scary," Alex admitted, pulling his legs onto the bed and crossing them. "Professor…Uncle Harry, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why won't Mum tell us what happened to Dad that day?"

Harry felt his stomach lurch.  That day had been replaying itself in his brain since last night. "Your mum wants to spare you from any unpleasantness…"  Harry stopped, his mind racing back to another time, when Dumbledore had wanted to spare him from the ugliness of the world.  It had cost him dearly, it had cost him Sirius.

"You deserve to know what happened that day," Harry said slowly, sinking down on the bed opposite Alex's.  "Though you may hate me afterwards.  You see, it is my fault, what happened to your father."

Staring at him, Alex waited. "Oh, your mum doesn't blame me, but I do. I suppose I should start at the beginning," Harry sighed, his thoughts drifting back to that fateful day. "First, I must explain about a certain Death Eater. A Witch named Bellatrix Lestrange, who was the most devout follower of Voldemort and criminally insane.

"During the final battle, Voldemort and several of the Death Eaters figured out that your father had betrayed them. He had revealed to the Order their plans and their weaknesses.  It was during this battle that your father put his life in danger to allow me time to face Voldemort alone. During the battle, Rodolphous Lestrange was killed, as was his brother.  Bellatrix blamed everything on Severus.

"After Voldemort was gone most of his followers were captured or killed; however there were those we did not know about and those who escaped." Harry paused, his eyes looked at the boy sitting across from him.

"Like Bellatrix," Alex said solemnly.

"Yes.  She escaped that night and went into hiding. The Aurors spent many months searching for her.  I was the one in charge of that task," he said heavily. "We knew that she was trying to gather reinforcements, to take up where Voldemort had started.  Although we did not find her we were successful in capturing her followers, again thanks to your father.

"Finally she contacted Severus and he contacted me. It seemed that she was going to turn herself in but only to your father.  He was the only one she deemed worthy of the act.  Severus was not a fool and he knew that it was probably a trap.  I knew better but we, your father and I, thought it best not to bring the rest of the team in on it.  Bellatrix would be looking for any reason to flee once more.

"We developed a plan. Severus would Apparate to the designated spot, only he wouldn't be alone.  I was to go with him hidden beneath my Invisibility Cloak. Timing was crucial.  As you know when one Apparates it causes a loud popping noise.  Bellatrix would notice if I popped in so we had to synchronize our arrival.  We practiced several days to get it down pact. Of course, we never told your mum anything about this.  Adrien was only a few weeks old and Severus didn't want to worry her.

"The day finally came and we met in a deserted building in Diagon Alley.  Just as Severus Apparated a loud explosion distracted me and I saw some children letting off some fireworks in the street and I hesitated. Just a few seconds but they turned out to be deadly seconds." Harry got to his feet and began to pace between the beds, his eyes on the floor.

"When I appeared on the field, Bellatrix was casting the spell on Severus. I watched horrified as he fell.  I quickly expelled her of her wand but it was too late.  She stood there laughing, that high taunting laugh.  "Too late Potter, too late once more," she told me, as she raised her hand to her mouth. I saw the small vial and hexed her but the damage was done. One drop of the poison had fallen on her lips.  It was so lethal that she was dead before my spell struck her.

"At first I thought everything would be all right.  The light from her spell was white, not the dreadful green of the Killing Curse and I hoped that Severus would recover quickly.  When I could not revive him I took him to St. Mungo's.  It was only after using an identifying spell on Lestrange's wand that they learned that he was hit with that curse," Harry said painfully. "And it was then I learned that I had sentenced your mum, Adrien and you to a life without your father."  Harry smiled shakily. "Of course I didn't know about you until weeks later."

Alex sat very still his eyes meeting Harry's. "She killed herself because she knew they would have forced her to break the curse." Alex said matter of factly.

"Yes." Harry watched anxiously as the boy looked down at the floor.  When he looked up Harry saw a glint a determination in the dark eyes.

"Mum was right," Alex said solemnly. "It wasn't your fault."

Harry's eyes brighten as Alex offered him his hand.

Sitting heavily down, Hermione sighed deeply as she relaxed.  Sipping on her coffee, she silently said a prayer of thanks that Severus was all right. Poppy had just left after evaluating him, declaring that the infection had completely gone.

"Mum?"

Opening her eyes she saw Alex standing near the door. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is just fine, son," she said.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course you can.  This is your home, silly billy," she said gently.

Alex walked over and sat beside her. "Mum, I am sorry that I said what I did," he said sheepishly.

"I know," she assured him, giving him a one armed hug.

"I had a talk with Uncle Harry."

"And?"

"I know nothing happened."  Hermione waited. "And I apologize," he said hanging his head.

"All is forgiven, son.  I realize you were upset about your father."

Alex leaned into his mum's embrace, allowing her warmth to encase around him. "Mum? I was wondering…could we…could I try the spell again?  It has been a while."

He felt her sigh. "Alex, the spell is too hard for you.  Later, after a few more years training in Charms…" Alex pulled away and looked at his mum.

"I know I can do it.  Truly.  I have learned several fifth level Charms and the last time I tried, it glowed white, Mum."

Hermione looked startled. "You got that far?"

"Yes.  I should have told you but you didn't want me to discuss it, not with Uncle Harry being around."

"Alex, I don't think…"

"Please Mum. For dad."

Hermione looked at the earnest face and knew she couldn't say no. Severus needed him to try. "All right.  Harry is going to London the day after tomorrow.  I will hint that he asks you and Adrien.  If Adrien goes we will give it a try."

"Thanks, Mum," Alex beamed at her. "I will do it, I know I will."

The furniture of the small sitting room had been pushed to the wall and pillows were piled on the floor. "Are you ready then?" Hermione asked, holding out the crystal she had taken from its secret drawer.

"I am," Alex said eagerly.

"I want you to promise me if it is too much you will stop."

"I promise," Alex agreed taking the stone from her. Pricking his finger he smeared the blood on the stone and placed it on the floor in front of him.  Hermione moved to stand close, just in case. His eyes met hers and she nodded.  Raising his wand he levitated the crystal and it began to slowly rotate.

"_By the blood of my father I command you to hear me_.  
  
_By the bones of my ancestors I command you to obey.  
  
Into you I give my essence  
  
Into you I give the blood  
  
Into you I give the power"_

"That's it son," Hermione encouraged under her breath as the crystal began to glow rose colored. Alex repeated the phrase in a commanding voice and the crystal change to light red then finally a deep blood red.  
  
   
_"Through time I command you to hear me.  
  
By my father's blood I will you to obey  
  
What was done shall be undone _

_My blood shall you obey"  
_  
Alex staggered as the crystal flared brightly and a pure white light began to shine from it. "Easy," Hermione said, putting her hands on his shoulder to straighten him. He nodded and lifted his chin and chanted in a clear voice.  
  
_"Through kindred souls, I give the power_

_ In ancient blood, I give the power  
  
From dust of my bones I give the oath of my father's father_

_And it shall be done!  
_  
Hermione held her breath as the crystal held true, pulsing with pure white light. Slowly Alex lowered his wand and smiled before he collapsed.  She caught him, falling her to her knees.  The glowing crystal hovered in the air, steady and sure. "Dear Merlin," she whispered, stroking her son's sweat drenched hair. "Thank you Sirius." She cried as she kissed his forehead.

Big thanks to DameNiamh for beta services


	7. Chapter 6

Defying the Fates

Chapter 6

Snow was falling thickly as Harry and Remus exited Gringotts.  People bustled by them in the crowded alleyway.

"I must thank you once more, Harry," Remus said patting his pocket.

Harry laughed softly. "It was my pleasure. I am glad Grimmauld Place will be put to good use and I think Sirius would have thought it marvelous to have a house full of werewolves to trouble the Ministry."

"Yes, I believe he would have," Remus said soberly. "Well**,** then.  Where do you suppose young Severus has gotten to?"

"Adrien," Harry corrected. "No one ever calls the boys by their first names."

Remus gave him a wry smile. "Severus and Sirius suits them better if you ask me**.** Nevertheless**,** I will remember to call him Adrien." He blew on his hands**,** warming them in the cold air. "Now then, where do you suppose 'Adrien' has gotten to?"

"He is probably driving the owners of Quality Quidditch nutters."

"How is Hermione?" Remus asked as they made their way up the narrow street.

Harry sighed, telling him of the fright they had over Severus. Remus looked at him sympathetically.

"Harry," he began hesitantly, "I am afraid she is waiting for something that is never going to happen." Remus stopped walking and Harry turned to look at him "As are you," Remus said softly.

Harry looked away from the piercing gray eyes. "I don't know what you mean."

Remus began walking once more. "You have been a true friend, Harry, helping Hermione all these years. I dare say you are the closest thing to a father the boys have…"

"I love them," Harry said abruptly.

"I know, but you aren't being fair to yourself or Hermione.  She knows you are always there, always a shoulder to lean on.  Maybe if you got on with your own life she could make the decision…"

"We are just fine, Remus," Harry snapped.

"Are you?"

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the Quidditch store.

Alex stood by his father's bed, the glowing crystal in his hand. "Are you sure that's all, Mum?"

"Yes," Hermione assured him**,** placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "The difficult part was activating the crystal."

Taking a deep breath, Alex pointed his wand at the crystal.  It levitated over to hover above Severus. "_Infinite**.** _"

A beam of white light shot out from the stone**, **striking Severus in the chest.  It lingered for a few moments andthen disappeared, the crystal falling to the bed, gray and dull once more.

"Did it work?" Alex asked breathlessly, shaking as he lowered his wand.

"I don't know," Hermione said, her eyes searching her husband looking for a sign. "We just wait."

They stood in silence watching him intently.

"Did you see that?" Alex asked excitedly.

"I did," Hermione said hoarsely, her throat constricting with emotion. It was subtle but sure. Severus had moved his right hand.

Harry and Adrien were trudging through the thick snow towards the castle, their arms full of packages. Adrien was talking excitedly about the new Aerostar 5000 and how fast it was supposed to go.  Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Hagrid approaching them and something gave him pause.  His heart sank as he saw the big man pull out a large spotted handkerchief and blow his nose loudly.

"Hagrid," Harry yelled hurrying towards him. "Alright?"

"Harry, Adrien," Hagrid sniffed.  "Yeh are to go ter the Hospital Wing as fast as yeh can."

Adrien paled. "Is it Dad?"

Hagrid nodded. "Aye."

Before Hagrid could say anything else, they both dropped their packages and sprinted into the castle. Hagrid blew his nose once more. "A miracle, a bloody miracle."

"What happened?" Harry asked breathlessly**,** seeing Minerva and Albus sitting on an empty bed as he and Adrien skidded into the Hospital wing.  "Hagrid …said it was Severus." Harry bent over as his side pulled.

"Adrien," Albus said kindly, noticing the boy's frightened face. "Your father is just fine. However**,** I do believe your Mum is the one to inform you of what happened."

Alex and Hermione appeared from behind the curtains drawn around the bed across from them. Hermione's face was shining with tears and happiness.  "Adrien."  Adrien ran over to his mum. She hugged him tightly. "It's a miracle**,** son," she said breathlessly. "Your father is awake."

"What?" Harry was shocked. "He is awake? Are you sure?"

Albus chuckled. "I believe Minerva reacted the same way. Yes, it appears to be true."

Alex seemed pale and very quiet but his eyes were shining as he nodded when his brother mouthed, 'Dad's really awake?"

"Poppy tried to convince me that it was only a reaction when Severus opened his eyes," Hermione said quickly, her happiness barely contained. "But she couldn't deny it when he started trying to talk.  She is in there now giving him a good once over.  She thought it best that he be brought here in case he had a relapse, but he won't, I just know he won't."

Madam Pomfrey came out from behind the curtain, a large smile on her face. "He is fine and seems to be fully functioning. His kidneys, lungs, everything."  Harry sat down weakly as the words sunk in.

"Now it will be a slow recovery," she said mostly to Hermione. "He will need rehabilitation to strengthen his muscles and it may take awhile before he regains the full use of his voice, but I am positive he will make a complete recovery. In fact, if he makes it through the night without any problems I will send him back home tomorrow."

Adrien let out a whoop as Hermione hugged Alex tightly. 

"Poppy, how did this happen?" Minerva asked in a shaky voice.  "The curse was irreversible."

"Perhaps I can shed some light on this," Albus said.  Everyone looked at him expectantly as Hermione gripped Alex's shoulder.  "The spell simply wore off."

"Albus," Minerva laughed. "That is the best you can do?"

"Actually I came to the same the conclusion," Poppy said.  "Given the circumstances there is no other explanation."

"I don't care how it happened," Hermione said softly.

"Me neither," agreed Adrien.  "Can we see Dad?"

"You all may go in but only for a minute.  I don't want him to get over stimulated so soon."

"Albus, Minerva," Hermione said wiping at her eyes, "You go in first."

"Mum," protested Adrien.

"We wont be long," Albus assured him, patting him on the shoulder. Minerva hugged Hermione before disappearing behind the curtain.

"Harry? Are you all right?"

Harry lifted his head and gave Hermione a small smile. "It's just amazing, isn't it?" He gave a shuddering sigh. She walked over and sat beside him taking his hand.

"He won't blame you," she said brightly. "I never did."

He nodded and squeezed her hand. Albus and Minerva came out of the curtain. "Come on**, **Harry," Hermione said**,** trying to pull him off the bed.

"No, you and the boys need to be alone with him.  I will see him soon."

"Come on, Mum," Adrien said anxiously tugging on her other hand.

Hermione, Adrien and Alex walked through the curtains. Severus' eyes surveyed each of them as the walked close to his bed. "Severus," Hermione said, her eyes tearing. "I want to introduce you to your sons. This is Adrien, your first born." Adrien stepped forward his shy smile bright. "And this is Alex.  Alex was born after…after the incident.  We are so glad to have you back."

The dark eyes looked at theboy carefully. Hermione saw surprise and concern in the black orbs. "Poppy wants us to keep it short," she said.  "We will be back every day until you can come home."

"Hope that's soon, Dad," Alex said quietly.

"Yes," Adrien agreed.

"Time to go**,** boys," Hermione urged. After they had left, Hermione leaned over Severus, smoothing his hair back. "I don't have to tell you how much I do love you," she whispered, kissing him gently. "I always knew you would come back to me."

Term began two days later and the school was abuzz with the news.  Some students became apprehensive**,** wondering if Severus was going to be teaching soon.

Several students approached Harry in the Hall that night after dinner. "Professor Potter, will Professor Snape be teaching Potions or DADA?" asked a nervous Ravenclaw. "My mum had him when she was at school and well, let's just say, I don't want him for a teacher."

"Professor Snape may want to teach again," he said with a small smile. "The DADA position is rightfully his. I was only a substitute."

There were loud protests.

"But you are a great teacher."

"No one knows more about Defense Against the Dark Arts, you defeated You-Know-Who."

Harry smiled at all the encouragement and assured the students he would still be with them the rest of the year.

"Is it true, Snape?" Flint asked that night in the Slytherin Common Room. "I heard that your traitorous father has regained consciousness."

"He is not a traitor," Alex said coldly, "and yes, he is awake and will soon make a full recovery.  He will be Head of Slytherin again, so you had better watch your step, Flint."

"That will never happen," Rose said angrily.  "My father said that he would never be allowed to teach at Hogwarts again. My father will see to it."

"Rose, shut up," her brother growled.

"Listen to him," Alex said, his wand in his hand now. "Just let your father try.  Didn't know a lowly clerk had that much influence anyway."

"My father is worth a hundred of yours," Tom said angrily. "Severus Snape is just a Mudblood loving scum."

"Enough!" said a sixth year Prefect. "I will not have us losing any more House points over this silly squabbling."

Alex lowered his wand and the two boys glared at each other.

Hermione took the first week of term off to stay with Severus.  His physical recovery was remarkable. "All due to the excellent care you gave him," Poppy had gushed.

Poppy had enlisted Hagrid's assistance with Severus.  The big man put him through the paces, often goading him when Severus started to falter. After an afternoon of working out, Hagrid massaged Severus from head to foot. Hermione was careful to hide her smiles at her husband's dark looks directed at Hagrid.

Severus' speech was not coming back as quickly as his physical abilities. The only sounds he made came out like grunts and guttural moans.  Hermione knew that this was a source of concern for him.  Until he could speak he wouldn't be able to use magic.

One afternoon after she had returned to teaching, she had dismissed class early due to a cauldron explosion and had slipped into their rooms unnoticed.  She found him standing in the loo, staring at the mirror, his mouth working furiously.  The pain in his dark eyes was almost unbearable for her and she had left without him knowing she had seen him.

The Snape family was gathered in the sitting room Sunday afternoon, three weeks after Severus had returned.  Minerva and Emma had given the boys permission to spend the weekends with their family.  Alex was sitting next to Severus**,** chatting animatedly about Quidditch.  "We play Hufflepuff in two weeks. I sure hope you will be there, Dad." Severus nodded, putting his hand on Adrien's cheek.

Alex sat quietly on the other side of the room, watching them.

"Something wrong?" Hermione asked gently.  Alex shrugged his shoulders.  "Why don't you join them?" Again he shrugged.

"Alex, your father loves you…"

"He doesn't act like he knows me," Alex said abruptly.

"That's true. He doesn't, but he doesn't know Adrien either." Hermione put a hand on Alex's.  "Get to know him," she urged.

Alex swallowed hard looking wistfully at Adrien and Severus.

"Adrien," Hermione said. "Have you finished your homework?"

Adrien turned to look at her. "No**,** Mum," he said with a faint blush.

"Then perhaps you should see to it."

"Yes, Mum." Adrien got to his feet and gave Severus a hug. "See you tomorrow, Dad. Are you ready to go**,** Alex?"

"I will come in a few minutes. You go on," Alex said. After Adrien had left, Hermione nudged Alex in the back. Slowly he got up and walked over to Severus. "Hi," he said shyly. Severus nodded, the dark eyes surveying him as they stared at each other.

"I'm glad you are going to get better and I know you're my **D**ad and I want to get to know you **'**cause I really don't**,** except for what Mum has told me and I hope you want to get to know me too, 'cause I would really like that," Alex said in a rush.

A faint smile appeared on Severus' face.  He opened his mouth. "Al..Alex."

Alex beamed. "Did you hear that, Mum?" he asked excitedly.

"I did," Hermione assured him, smiling.

In bed they lay facing each other, Hermione cuddling close to him. She stroked his hair and face, smiling.

"Her..Herm..ione."

"Yes, luv?"

"All…these…ye..years…you waited."

"Of course I waited," Hermione sniffed, emotions overwhelming her as she snuggled closer. "I would have waited forever."

The dark eyes bore into hers. "I love…you."

"And I you," she whispered pressing her lips to his.  She breathed deeply, her heart full of joy as she felt him kiss her back.

The sun shone bright, warming the February morning. The Quidditch stands were full, the crowds noisy as they waited for the game to start. 

"Albus," Minerva gasped, clutching his arm.

Dumbledore looked and saw Hermione helping Severus climb the stairs leading to the staff box.  Leaning heavily on a cane, Severus held his head high as he slowly made his way up.  When they were seated many of the teachers stood and shook hands with Severus.  Many had not visited**,** wanting to give the Snape family their privacy until Severus recovered.

Harry was coming up the stairs and he paled when he saw Severus. "Harry," Hermione called. "Come join us."  Reluctantly it seemed, Harry made his way over and sat down beside her. "Why haven't you come to visit?" she teased.

"I have been busy," he mumbled. "Severus, good to see you made it today."

Severus stared at him a moment a small sneer appearing on his face. "My son requested that I be here and I didn't want to disappoint him."

Harry nodded. "Adrien will be very happy."

The game started and their attention was drawn to the flying players.  It was a close game and the crowds were very enthusiastic as Gryffindor managed to win.  Adrien flew close to the staff box, his smile wide as he waved at Severus. 

As the staff rose to leave, Harry felt a hand on his arm.  He turned and looked into Snape's face.

"Potter, if you can spare a moment from your busy schedule, I would like to speak to you privately," Severus said softly.

"All right," Harry said, "I have a free period Monday afternoon."

"I will speak to you then."

Entering the room, Harry took a deep breath. "Severus."

"Potter."

Harry took a seat across from Snape. "It was a very good game, wasn't it?  Adrien played well.  In a few years he will be one of the best Chasers the school ever had."

Severus looked sharply at Harry. "Potter, I did not ask you here to discuss Quidditch."  Harry nodded. "My wife has told me a little of what happened that night I was cursed. She explained to me how you blamed yourself and carried a lot of guilt. She suggested that I put your mind at ease."

A small wry smile graced his face. "The fact is you are guilty."

Blanching, Harry swallowed hard. "Yes, I agree.  Had I not been distracted you would not have been hexed. I am truly sorry**,** Severus."

"Really, Potter, how can I forgive you?  It is your lack of discipline that made you such a poor student and how you managed to become an Auror is beyond me."

"I deserve anything you have to say," Harry said dejectedly.

"Then listen," Severus said, his tone reminded Harry that Snape was a formidable teacher. "You became distracted, something that often proves disastrous when dealing with magic.  Had you Apparated when we had planned, perhaps Hermione and the children would have had a better life."  Harry closed his eyes in remorse. "Then again, perhaps the results would have been the same.

Opening his eyes quickly, Harry looked at Severus.

"Feel guilty over being incompetent, if you must. I am not the one to discharge you of that guilt. Could you have changed my fate had you arrived in time?  I seriously doubt it.  Bella spoke only one word when I arrived. I cast the Protego Charm but evidently I did not succeed or the charm had no effect.  Either way, I was her target, and though she was mad, she was still a clever enemy. I suspect she knew I would not come alone."

"So," Harry said slowly, "you are not blaming me?"

"Potter, I do not."

Shaking his head, Harry managed a small smile. "Thank you."

"And my gratitude is extended to you and the rest of the staff for taking care of Hermione and the boys.  I realize that she needed her friends during this time," Severus said quietly.

"It was the least I could do," Harry grinned. "And Severus, when you are ready, I will give you back your class."

"Indeed." Severus looked at him thoughtfully. "For now my attention will be directed at getting to know Adrien and Alex and reclaiming my wife."

Harry felt the color rise to his cheeks. "I understand."

"How did it go with Harry?" Hermione asked that evening as they snuggled close in bed.

"I spoke truthfully."

Hermione raised on her elbow to look at him. "And what exactly was the truth?"

"That he was incompetent and incapable of doing anything right."

"Severus, why did you…" she saw the sly smile on his face. "Oh, you Slytherin."

"I told him I did not blame him. Bella would have hexed me regardless had Potter been there or not."

"Are you ever going to call him by his name?" Hermione teased, brushing her lips against his.

He didn't answer but wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her closer as his tongue slipped into her mouth. They kissed passionately and longingly, nipping at each other's lips.  A small groan escaped Severus. Encouraged, Hermione moved to kiss her way down his neck, stopping to nibble at a sensitive spot.  His hands roamed over her back and down to her buttocks, caressing each fleshy mound.

Hermione ran her hand down his chest until it rested on his thigh. Slowly she slid it under his nightshirt.

"Don't," Severus commanded sharply.

She looked at him and saw the anger on his face. "You will find nothing to please you down there," he said bitterly.

Removing her hand from his thigh she reached up to stroke his cheek. He flinched and turned away.

"Severus," she said gently, "your body is still recovering. Give it time."

He cupped her chin and stared into her eyes. "Do you know how desperately I want to make love to you?" he asked hoarsely.

"As much as I want to make love to you, but luv, it will happen."

His eyes bright, he kissed her tenderly. "You have waited so long. If you wanted to find a lover…"

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione chided. "You were my first and only lover. I can wait."

"I never deserved you," he whispered, kissing her again.  His kisses grew more passionate once more.

"Severus," Hermione gasped, as he pulled on her nightgown. "Maybe we should stop."

"I think I can pleasure my wife in more than one way," he growled, pushing her gown up as he positioned himself between her legs. He lowered his head and showed her.

It was the end of February and the March winds had already blown in the hint of an early spring.  Hermione found it difficult to teach, wanting to be outside.  She and Severus had fallen into a routine of taking long walks during her free period.

The fourth years had finished bringing her the samples they had brewed and were waiting for Hermione to announce the homework, when the door to the classroom opened.  Severus stepped into the classroom.

"Class dismissed," he said authoritatively.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but the students had already gathered their things and were hurrying out the door. Severus walked to the front his eyes sparkling at her.

"Severus," she said crossly, "This is my class."

"I needed to speak to you privately," he said silkily.

"Is it one of the boys?"

"No, just one man." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him, his lips capturing hers.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck as he parted her lips and plundered her mouth.  His hands slid down to her buttocks and he pressed her tightly against him.  She gasped into his mouth as she felt his hardness rubbing against her stomach.  Pulling back, he gave her a devilish grin.

"Severus," she said breathlessly, running a hand down his body to touch his erection.  Even through his clothes, she could feel it pulsing.

"I wouldn't dream of suggesting you skip your next class," he whispered huskily while caressing her breasts through her robes, "but I will not complain if you do."

Hermione moaned, her hand stroking him. "I would but it is Seventh years and with NEWTS coming up…"

Severus chuckled and kissed her heartily. "I expected no less from my little Gryffindor.  I just wanted to give you a small taste to look forward to this evening."

"Oh, yes," she agreed quickly causing him to chuckle once more.

"I trust the boys won't be joining us tonight."

"I will make sure they don't," she laughed.  The sound of students gathering outside the door interrupted them.

"Till tonight," he said suggestively, kissing her again.

She straightened her robes and grinned. "Severus, I plan to make this an evening you will never forget."

"I am counting on it."

Severus felt nervous as he waited for Hermione.  It had been almost twelve years since he had made love to her. "I feel like a bloody virgin," he chuckled aloud. 

He had taken a long shower and had put on his best robes. Searching the bookshelves he took down "The Inferno".  It was the last book she had been reading to him.  Sitting down he opened it to the place she had marked, still marveling that she had waited for him so long.

How fortunate he was, he thought. Still, he was filled with regret that he had not been there for her or the boys.  His children were half grown and he really didn't know them.  Adrien was so like him yet he had managed get pass his shyness and excel. Alex was more like Hermione, he thought, confident and more outgoing.  Yet the arrogance he had glimpsed briefly in the boy must have came from his side of the family. 

Severus tried to concentrate on the book but his thoughts kept turning to the night.  He planned on loving Hermione all night.  Smiling, he thought of her face in the classroom.

Something tugged on his mind.  He had heard her say something similar to him once before about making it a night he would never forget. When was it?

_"I have to go out for awhile," Severus said. Hermione had just finished nursing Adrien and her breast was still exposed. He felt a stirring and tried to squelch it._

_"Don't be long," Hermione said in a sultry voice. He raised an eyebrow. "Remember what today is?" she asked._

_He thought a moment. Adrien was five weeks old today and Hermione's purification was over. "The day I can reclaim my wife," he said smiling, his hand cupping her breast. "Sorry son, but you have had her long enough," he said lovingly, kissing Adrien's forehead.  The baby blinked and made a small cooing sound._

_Hermione walked him to the door. "Come back soon, luv, and Severus," he turned to look into her shining eyes, "I want to make sure that this will be a night you will never forget."_

_Never forget…Never forget…_

_That night…_

_The night he had been cursed by Bellatrix…_

He had never came home.

A cold fury appeared on Severus' face as he heard the words echoing in his mind.

Big thanks to DameNiamh for beta services and thanks for the wonderful reviews.


	8. Chapter 7

Defying the Fates

Chapter 7

Hermione walked swiftly down the hall towards their rooms. Her body was tingling in anticipation and she hummed softly, happiness flooding her soul.

"Good day," she addressed the portrait. "Sir, if my children should happen to come tonight please inform them that their mother and father are occupied and will see them tomorrow."

The blacksmith smiled and nodded knowingly before allowing the door to open.

"I'm home," she called. She grinned broadly as she saw him sitting on the sofa. Her grin faded and concern filled her. He sat with his elbows on his knees, hands pressed together, head bowed.

"Severus?"

"Who was he, Hermione?" Severus asked, his voice deadly calm and quiet.

"Who was who?" Hermione asked confused. "What are you talking…"

"Who is Alex's father?"

An eerie stillness filled the air as Severus looked up at her. She gasped softly at the look of unbridled fury on his face. The last time she had seen that look was during her third year in the Hospital Wing when he had found out that Sirius had escaped.

"Severus, what are you saying?" she asked shakily. "You are Alex's father."

"Do…not…lie…to…me," he growled. "Unless you fucked a man little more than a corpse, I did not sire that boy."

Her knees began to tremble and she grasped the back of a chair to keep from falling. "Severus, why are you doing this? Maybe you don't remember. We made love that day…"

"I remember everything." The words hung in the air like a bell chime.

Hermione felt fear flood over her and she sunk down in the chair, pressing her hands together hard. "Luv, I don't know…"

With swift steps, Severus was in front of her jerking her chin up and staring deeply into her eyes. "Do not lie," he whispered. "Alex is not my son, is he?"

Tears filled her eyes as the minutes ticked by. His eyes bore into hers, searching for the truth. "No." she said brokenly.

"Is he Potter's?" came the swift question.

"NO!" she shouted jerking away from him but not before he saw the truth in her eyes.

"Then who?"

Hermione felt the sobs in her throat. "Severus, you are Alex's father…the only father he will ever have. You must understand…I had no choice."

"No choice? No choice? Were you raped?" Severus' lips curled in a cruel sneer.

"No," she said feebly.

"Then you had a choice," he said in a dead voice. "If you had taken a lover later, I would have understood. But Alex is only a little over ten months older than my son. You played the whore within days after I was hexed."

"No," Hermione sobbed. "It was never like that…"

"I see. Someone offered you comfort and you fell into his bed?"

"No."

Then tell me how it was!" he shouted, kicking a small table and sending it flying across the room. "Tell me how you could fuck someone within hours after you thought you lost your husband forever! Tell me how you love me and waited for me!" He gave her a look of pure loathing. "Was it guilt that made you stay? Are you as pathetic as Potter and decided to martyr yourself because you were unfaithful?" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Tell me, wife!" The word sounded like a curse.

Hermione was trembling all over now, her eyes wide with fright. "I… I can't."

Releasing her, Severus stood over her a moment. Turning on his heel he strode towards the door.

"Severus, please," she begged rising.

Without a word, he left.

"Harry?" Remus was surprised to see him standing at the door.

"I got the weekend off," Harry explained with a half smile. "Thought I would drop in if that's all right."

"Yes, of course, come in." Remus stepped to the side to allow Harry entrance. He grinned as he ran a hand through his hair. His robes were streaked in grime and the faint smell of something astringent emanated from him. "We have been doing a thorough house cleaning. It is going fast, nothing like it was when Sirius and I first moved in."

"We?" Harry asked curiously.

Remus eyes lit up in delight. "Yes. There are four residents living here now. We were just about to sit down to a late supper. Come, I will introduce you."

Entering the kitchen, Harry saw three people, two men and a woman sitting at the large table. "Friends, we have a guest for the night," Remus said. "This is Harry Potter and this is Robillard McCallaugh, Gavin Kendrick and Regina VanDerrick."

A hump backed, bald headed old man gave Harry a large toothless grin. "Folks call me Robby, Mr. Potter."

"I remember you, Potter. You visited Mr. Weasley in the hospital. That is where I first met Remus," said Gavin Kendrick.

"Harry," Harry corrected, remembering the man in the bed next to Arthur's during his fifth year and how Remus had went over to speak to him.

"Harry Potter, Remus has spoken of you often," said Regina, a very pretty woman in her mid twenties with shoulder length dark blonde hair. Her voice was soft with a hint of accent.

"Have a seat, Harry," Remus instructed, as a plate and cutlery flew to the table with a flick of his wand.

"I thought you said there were four," Harry said, blushing slightly as he took a chair next to Regina.

"Ah, yes," Remus pursed his lips and whistled. A half grown shaggy black pup came bounding out from under the table, his tail wagging with enthusiasm. The pup's fur was matted in places and even through the tangled mess Harry could see he was very thin.

"Robby found him in an alley yesterday. He was so weak from starvation; he couldn't hardly walk."

"We will wish he couldn't," said Gavin irritably. "He has already chewed the rug under the table to tatters."

Harry scratched the pup behind the ear as it sniffed his trousers.

Dinner was a pleasant affair as Harry learned each person's background. Like Remus, each had found it impossible to earn a living. Robby had no living relatives to help him, while Gavin's and Regina's families had disowned them.

"I was tainted," Regina said calmly, her brilliant blue eyes shining in the light. "I had been groomed to wed the best match my father could make. After the incident, he threw me out without a knut."

Regina came from a very wealthy family in Russia and her journey had been a long, hard struggle, as she had no skills to fall back on. She had wound up in London after following a Wizard who had promised her marriage only to break it off when he learned of her condition.

After the others had retired for the night, Remus asked Harry to stay for a bit.

"Coffee or whiskey?"

"Whiskey," Harry said with a grin.

Remus brought a bottle of whiskey and two glasses over to the table. He sat down beside Harry and poured. "I heard about Severus' miraculous recovery. It really is intriguing. Every healer I spoke with during my travels agreed that someone of the same bloodline could only break a blood curse."

"I know, Harry agreed. "Dumbledore guessed it just wore off."

"Really?" Remus looked shocked. He ran a hand through his hair. "I suppose it is possible although highly improbable."

They sipped their whiskeys in silence for a few minutes before Remus turned to Harry. "How are you dealing with it, Harry?" he asked gently. "About Severus."

"I'm delighted and very happy for Hermione. You should have seen her face. And the boys are beside themselves…but I do miss them."

"Harry, it is all right to feel disappointment. I suspect that you thought of them as your family."

Harry nodded glumly.

"Hermione loves Severus, Merlin only knows why, but she does. And she loves you, but only as a dear, close friend. You will always be important to her and to Alex and Adrien. Don't forget that."

"I know."

"Can you honestly say you were in love with her or were you in love with having a family?" Remus prodded.

Harry shrugged his shoulder and grinned sheepishly. "Moot point now, isn't it?"

"Your feelings are never moot." Remus smiled warmly at him

The shaggy pup came out from under the table and stretched before going over to climb on Remus' leg for a pet. "We gave him a bath; if it's one thing we don't need around here it's fleas," Remus laughed, "but he does need a good clip."

"I agree," Harry said, snapping his fingers. The pup went over to Harry and began sniffing his legs. "You never told me what his name is."

"We haven't named him yet," Remus replied, blushing slightly. "I wanted to stay out of it because I was sorely tempted to…well, to call him Padfoot."

"I think I have a name for him," Harry said, scratching behind the pup's ears. "I think Sirius would agree that his name should be Snuffles."

"I think it's brilliant," Remus agreed. He raised his glass. "To Snuffles."

"I thought I might find you down here."

"Go away, Albus," Severus growled.

Dumbledore stepped into the room, allowing the door to close behind him. Where a door had been there was only a wall. Walking over to a table, Albus ran a finger over it, leaving a trail in the thick dust. "I will inform one of the House Elves to tend to this," he said.

"Don't bother," Severus said testily. "I won't be here that long."

The room was large with a comfortable bed, several chairs and a writing desk. It had been Severus' private sanctuary. Albus had shown it to him when he had first started working at Hogwarts and only he and Severus knew of its existence. There were two hidden entrances to the room, one through the dungeon quarters that Emma now occupied and the other at the base of the South Tower. It was through here that Severus had slipped out of the castle without detection when going to Voldemort's summons. The room had also been used as a quiet place for Severus to recover when one of those summonses had resulted less than favorably.

"If you were leaving, you would have gone by now," Albus said knowingly, taking a seat. "Every couple has spats from time to time."

"I suppose the entire castle are wagging their tongues about that fact," he snarled.

"No. One of the portraits informed me of the little tiff you and Hermione had." Severus snorted. "And I gave strict instructions to the portraits that no one else need know."

"You know about Alex, don't you," Severus accused.

Albus twisted a lock of his beard around his fingers. "I do. When young Alex was born, his name, his real surname, appeared in the Hogwarts Registry."

"Who is his father?" Severus demanded.

"That is not for me to tell you. And I would only be making an educated guess at best," Albus said calmly. "Do not bother to look at the Registry. I took care to hide the name."

Severus sneered. "Always interfering, aren't you, Albus. Damn it! I deserve to know."

"There is a woman upstairs who deserves to have you listen to her. Hermione did what she thought she had to, for you."

"For me?" Severus asked sarcastically. "Being unfaithful was for me? How do you come to that ridiculous conclusion, Albus?"

"Severus, you are an extremely intelligent man, or use to be," Albus smiled. "And yet you have not questioned what kind of curse Bellatrix used on you."

"Don't change the subject," Severus said. He frowned. "I was told it was a variation of the Victumus Necorum Curse.

"Could not a capable Wizard reverse the curse regardless of the variation?" Albus asked, bemused at Severus' look of irritation.

"A powerful Witch or Wizard could, yes. I am surprised that you couldn't, Albus," Severus said snidely.

Albus chuckled. "I believe I could dispel that curse no matter what the variation was; however I can not dispel a blood curse."

His eyebrows knitting together in surprise, Severus stared at him. "A blood curse?"

"Yes, Bellatrix used a family artifact and included a blood curse when she hexed you."

Pacing, Severus rubbed his chin as he walked. "If that is true, why didn't Adromeda or Tonks remove the curse? And what kind of artifact was used?"

"They tried," Albus said. "Apparently the artifact, which was a crystal of some unknown origin, did not recognize them as blood relatives. It seemed anyone hexed off the Black family tapestry was exempt and everyone that is listed on the tapestry is dead. Draco Malfoy was the last of the Black bloodline to die or good as. He was given the Dementor's Kiss hours after Bellatrix attacked you. The Ministry felt it would serve as a warning to any other remaining Death Eater that had not been caught if they executed all those Death Eaters held in Azkaban." Albus shook his head sadly. "Had he not been, I am sure we could have convinced him to aid you."

Severus stopped pacing, turning swiftly to look at the older wizard. "A blood curse does not just dissipate," he said quietly.

"No. Someone was able to activate the artifact."

"Who?" Severus asked shakily.

"I do not know. However, I believe your wife does."

Walking swiftly towards the rooms, Hermione was thankful the day was over. She had barely contained the tears that were hovering near the surface during classes. It hadn't helped that she had to lie to Alex and Adrien when they had greeted her enthusiastically during the lunch hour. They were anxious to see Severus and she had told them he had taken a few days off to see old friends. Adrien's disappointed look had sent her running to the staff loo to cry.

She had spent the weekend worrying until Albus had stopped by yesterday evening to inform her that Severus was still in the castle. That bit of information had given her hope that perhaps he would come back and yet she dreaded the confrontation that would surely follow. She had to tell him.

Stepping through the portrait door, she started when she saw Severus sitting on the sofa.

"Severus," she sighed, wishing she could fling herself into his arms. His steely expression made her shiver as she sat her briefcase down on the kitchen table. "I am very glad you are here."

He didn't say anything but followed her every movement with cold eyes. "I am very sorry about everything," she said slowly, moving to sit in a chair opposite of him. "But you must understand…"

"Who cast the counter curse, Hermione?" he asked quietly. "Or are you going to tell me you don't know? I am here for answers only. Do not waste my time with more lies."

Hermione rubbed her arms, feeling chilled. "No, Severus," she said resolutely. "I will tell you everything. Albus loaned me his Pensieve. He thought it might be easier if I showed you."

Severus grunted. Getting up, Hermione retrieved the Pensive from a cabinet, then removed something from the writing desk. She sat the Pensieve on the small table between them and handed him the crystal.

Gingerly, he held the dull crystal up, examining it carefully. "This is the artifact Albus mentioned, the one Lestrange used?"

"Yes."

"Who was able to activate it?"

Rubbing her forehead Hermione withdrew her wand from her robe pocket. "Severus, you asked who Alex's father was. I will start with that and then you will understand. I…I want you to know that everything I did, everything, was because I loved you and I couldn't leave you in the state you were." She looked at him, her heart in her eyes, begging him to forgive her as she began placing silvery strands of memories into the Pensive.

"Proceed." It was the only response he gave her.

"First, you need to know how desperate I was. When I found out the truth of your situation, that you had been hexed by a blood curse, that could only be broken by a blood relative of Bellatrix's father and that Andromeda and Tonks had already tried, and failed, I felt that my life had ended.

"We tried, Harry, Dumbledore, Lupin, everyone, to find someone, anyone, but the answer was always the same. There was no one left alive capable of reversing the curse." Hermione drew a shuddering breath. "I threw myself into researching blood curses to no avail.

"I sought out an old friend of yours, Henry Lecher." Severus shifted slightly in his seat at the name of the ex Death Eater who dealt on the black market. "I purchased the use of a Time Turner for forty eight hours. At first I thought to only go back to the time before they executed Draco. He would have been able to release you. However, it had been two weeks and the Ministry had been overhauled, Fudge thrown out of office and it seemed for the better. How would I explain knowing about your curse before the healers had deduced what was wrong with you?

"So I decided then to go back to that evening, to stop you from meeting Harry. Even if I had to hex you I was going to make you stay at home. As I calculated the amount of turns I needed, a foreboding flooded though me. I suppose it was silly women's intuition but I couldn't stop thinking that even if I stopped you that night, what about the next time? Lestrange wouldn't have stopped until she got to you.

"I knew then what I had to do, or at least attempt. It seemed the safest way. I wouldn't be altering events and no one would ever know." She gave a nervous laugh. "Foolish, I see now. You figured it out and so did Albus, at least to a degree."

"I have figured out nothing except that Alex is someone else's bastard," he said coldly.

Hermione flinched but continued. "I used the time turner to go back a week, to make the Fertilitas Potion. I needed to take it for several days before going forward to the current time. I made use of that time, learning what I needed to know. Searching the Hogwarts records I found the exact time I needed before returning to the present.

"I knew I had to be careful. It wouldn't due for anyone to recognize me in the future. I dyed my hair black and bought blue contacts to change my eye color."

Severus looked puzzled. "They are Muggle devices, soft lenses you place on your iris. Many Muggles wear them instead of glasses. They are also used as cosmetic enhancements, allowing a person to change their eye color." Severus snorted skeptically.

"I asked Molly to watch Adrian for me then I walked to a small cave on the hillside near Hogsmeade. Using the Time Turner I went back twenty four years."

"Dear lord!" Severus exploded. "Foolish woman, didn't you know how dangerous that was? Time traveling into a spot in history before you were born is forbidden. You could have ceased to be."

Blinking back tears, Hermione smiled slightly at his concern. "I knew the risk," she said softly, "But you were worth any risk."

A sneer appeared on his face. "And what of your son? Did Adrien mean so little to you that you would leave him an orphan?"

"Damn it, Severus. I did what I thought best!"

Their eyes met, each glowering at the other. "Stupid," he growled.

"Yes, I was stupid! Stupid and in love!" she sniffed and then squared her shoulders. "If you want to know the truth, the rest I have placed within the Pensieve."

With a look of disdain, Severus leaned forward over the stone bowl. Slowly he put his face into the swirling silver liquid…

_Severus was standing in the corner of the Three Broomsticks. He saw Hermione sitting at a table reading a book. Though her hair was slicker and dark, he would have recognized her anywhere. This was his wife, the wife he had remembered all those years in his coma like state, young, slightly plump, with a love of life. Looking closer he noticed how strained she look, a tightness around her mouth belied her youth._

_A barmaid came over. It took Severus a moment to realize that this was Madame Rosmerta. She had flaming red hair and was much younger, just as she had been when he had come into her establishment on Hogsmeade days when he was in school…_

_"More tea?" Rosmerta asked, holding a steaming pot. Hermione nodded. "It will be crowded in here in a few minutes," she chatted, filling Hermione's cup. "The students from Hogwarts will be flooding in here for butterbeers."_

_"Really?" Hermione asked innocently. "I didn't realize."_

_As if on cue, students began entering the bar, many of the younger ones exclaiming in delight over the animated Christmas decorations. Hermione was watching the entering students covertly over the book. Severus stiffened as he realized what year it was. Twenty-four years in the past, his sixth year. That meant…_

_A sneer appeared on his face as he saw Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew enter the now crowded bar. He looked at the nemesis of his childhood, feeling the old stirrings of bitterness and hatred._

_The four boys sat down at a table not near enough to Hermione's for him to hear what they were saying and for that he was grateful. Severus felt a finger of icy trepidation run across his spine as he realized that Hermione was staring at the table. He knew what was about to happen or rather what had already happened. Forcing the irritation down, he waited._

_Hermione signaled to Rosemerta who was moving through the crowd taking orders. "If you want more tea you might have to wait," she said hurriedly. _

_"No," Hermione said quickly. "I want to buy a butterbeer for that young man over there with his three mates. The good looking dark haired one."_

_Rosemerta's eyebrows shot up. "You serious, Miss? Those are Hogwarts students and may I add, a bit young…"_

_"You may fulfill my request," Hermione said firmly. _

_"Yes. One butterbeer to the table. Do you mean the one with the glasses?" she asked testily._

_"No, the other one," Hermione said handing Rosemerta the money. "And please let him know who sent it."_

_Giving Hermione a condescending look, Rosmerta hustled back to the bar. She took a tray over to the table where Potter and the others were. Sitting down five butterbeers, two in front of Sirius, Severus could see Sirius asking her about it. Rosmerta jerked her head in Hermione's direction and left to deliver the next table's drinks._

_Severus moved closer to the boys' table. _

_"Way to go, Sirius," Potter said, slapping Black on the back. "Got the women buying you drinks now."_

_"And she's an older woman," Pettigrew said in awe. "You know what they say about older women."_

_"No, what do they say?" Remus asked in an innocent tone._

_Peter blushed and stammered, "You…know, they like…you know…to shag."_

_"I like to shag," Sirius laughed, "And I am not an older woman."_

_"Take it easy on him," Potter teased. "Peter hasn't had the chance to experience anyone but 'Rosie Palmer'."_

_Black and Potter laughed at Pettigrew's red face as Lupin blushed and smiled._

_"You should go thank the lady," Potter suggested._

_"Sirius, do you think that would be wise?" Lupin asked._

_"Go on, I dare you," Potter said. "Maybe you can ask her about 'older women'."_

_Chuckling, Sirius stood up. "Can't resist a dare and I do owe her a thank you."_

_Severus followed Sirius over to Hermione's table. "Hi," Sirius said._

_Hermione looked up from the book. "Hello," she said pleasantly, smiling._

_"I just wanted to thank you for the butterbeer."_

_"You are more than welcome. Please, won't you sit?"_

_Sirius turned to look at the others as he pulled out the stool. Severus heard Potter's whistle and his frown deepened._

_"I am Janice Ballard," Hermione said holding out her hand. She had used her mother's maiden name. _

_"Sirius Black," Sirius said taking her hand and lifting it to his lips. Severus growled inwardly. "I haven't seen you in Hogsmeade before."_

_"I am just passing through," Hermione said smoothly, her voice becoming lower. "And I am glad I did. It gave me a chance to meet you."_

_Sirius laughed softly. "I see. Well, I am here with my mates," he nodded towards the table. "We are students at Hogwarts." He grinned at her._

_"Surely a student soon to graduate."_

_"Afraid not. One more year to go."_

_"Then you are seventeen?" she asked innocently._

_"Sixteen," Sirius answered, a challenge in his tone._

_"We are in Scotland," Hermione said evenly. Sirius laughed loudly. They talked for a bit trading suggestive innuendos that made Severus' blood boil._

_Sirius finally stood. "It has been a pleasure meeting you, Miss Ballard, but I have neglected my mates long enough."_

_"Fair enough. I will be staying here this weekend. I have taken a room at this pub, number five," she said suggestively._

_Sirius grinned. "Remember I am a student and we have this little thing called a curfew. Not allowed out of our houses after nine pm."_

_"I'm sure that a clever person such as yourself could find a way around such a minor thing."_

_Smirking, Sirius nodded. "Perhaps."_

_"If you are interested, Mr. Black, you know where to find me."…_

_Images shifted and swirled and Severus found himself standing in a small bedroom. Hermione was opening a bottle of wine. She was dressed in a dark blue negligee, the wispy gown hiding little. 'Hermione', Severus groaned, knowing she couldn't hear him. 'Don't do this.' He was clenching his fists so tightly he felt his fingernails cutting the skin. _

_There was a knock on the door and Hermione took a big swig of wine before she went to open it. Sirius stood there wearing a confident grin._

_"Mr. Black," Hermione greeted him, relief in her voice. "Do come in."_

_Black was eyeing her up and down, thoroughly appreciating the picture she presented._

_"You didn't think I would come," he said simply, a devilish smile on his face._

_"I didn't assume anything," she said, smiling weakly at him. _

_"Would you have been disappointed?"_

_"Yes."_

_Sirius laughed and flopped down on the bed. He leaned back against the headboard his hands behind his head. "Funny, I don't take you for a lady who picks up boys in bars."_

_"You are very astute, Mr. Black," Hermione said. "That is an admirable quality. As far as being a boy, I thought you were of age. If not then I will thank you to leave…" He grabbed her robe and pulled her down on the bed, encasing her in his arms. _

_"I am of age and definitely not a boy," he growled laughingly. Grasping her hair, he lifted her face to his and kissed her. Sirius broke the kiss and began nibbling down her neck, his hand cupping her breast. Hermione raised her hand to touch his hair. Grabbing her wrist Sirius stared at it a moment._

_"What game are you playing?" he asked nonchalantly, though his eyes flashed dangerously at her. "Are you miffed at your husband and want to prove a point?"_

_Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it. "I don't know what you mean," she finally said, trying to wrench her wrist away._

_"Don't lie. I see the imprint of the wedding band you probably have in your cloak. Not that I really mind, I just don't want a jealous man hunting me down later because I shagged his wife."_

_"It isn't like that," Hermione said, tears forming in her eyes. _

_"Then enlighten me," Sirius said, releasing her wrist and moving off her. Hermione took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. _

_"My husband was struck down…by a Death Eater," she said, watching Sirius' face carefully. "I…I miss him. You are right. I have never done this before; in fact I have never been with another man."_

_"Why now? Why me?" Sirius asked, his voice soft, the flashing dark eyes now gentle._

_"Because you remind me of him," she said truthfully. "And I wanted…I wanted to forget, if just for a little while." Hermione swallowed, playing the final card. "If you want to leave, I will understand."_

_Sirius looked at her a small smile on his face. Slowly he reached out and took her hand, bringing it to his lips. Hermione moved into his arms and their lips met, the passion building and growing as hands touched and explored…_

_The silvery liquid swirled and Severus saw Hermione standing in the small loo. She was carefully pouring a small vial of red liquid into a jar of urine. The mixture turned a bright blue and she breathed deeply, pouring the urine into the toilet._

_Severus followed her into the bedroom where Sirius slept soundly. The sky outside the window was just beginning to turn a light blue. Hermione dressed quickly and leaned over the sleeping young man._

_"Thank you," she whispered, kissing his forehead. She pulled out her wand. 'Obliviate'..._

_The liquid swirled and Severus found himself in the Hospital wing at Hogwarts watching Hermione give birth. He heard the name she gave the baby. Sirius Alexander Snape before the liquid swirled once more... _

_He watched as Hermione secretly taught a very young Alex spells, coaxing the boy to continue even when he was near exhaustion, telling him that he was the only one capable of helping his father. Severus felt a protective anger rise in him as he watched how hard she pressed Alex to master the complex spells..._

_Then he was standing beside Hermione and Alex in the Room of Requirement, listening to Alex perform the incantation on the crystal. He walked with them to the Snapes' rooms and held his breath when Alex released the crystal over his still form..._

Slowly Severus felt himself lift out of the Pensieve. Hermione was staring intently at the silvery liquid, tears falling slowly down her cheeks.

She looked at husband and took a step backwards. His lips pressed together tightly, he was shaking with rage.


	9. Chapter 8

Defying the Fates

Chapter 8

Lifting her chin, Hermione waited for the explosion. Severus looked away from her.

"You," his voice was icy the coldness permeated her being, "you had that bastard's child? You would betray me with the man I hated most in this world next to Potter?"

He was trembling with suppressed rage, his hands clenched tightly into fists.

"It was the only way. You would have died…"

"I would rather have died!" he growled at her.

"But you didn't," she said coolly, though she was shaking with uncertainty inside. "because I did have 'that bastard's' child."

Turning to look at her, he sneered, his voice full of venom. "Not only did you break the laws of the Ministry and of nature, you shamelessly used that boy."

"I never."

"You used him like an ingredient in a complex potion, forcing him to master spells beyond his years," he accused.

Hermione flushed. "I…he wanted to help you."

Severus walked over to the fireplace, his fingers caressing a picture of Adrien and Alex. "No matter whose child he is, he didn't deserve to be born only to be your pawn. Alex would come into my room at night and tell me he was so sorry. Sorry that he was so thick, sorry that he didn't learn faster. I heard him cry," he turned to look at her, his eyes dark and accusing. "I heard him berating himself for not being good enough. How could you?"

Hermione paled. "I didn't realize," she mumbled. Putting her face in her hands she began to weep. "I am so sorry," she moaned.

Severus tried to steel his resolve against the heart**-**wrenching sobs. All the loneliness, weariness and heartache she had felt over the years burst forth and an overwhelming sorrow for how she had treated Alex finally consumed her. She did love Alex, but how had she harmed him by using him so She felt two strong arms encircle her, a hand stroking her back as Severus held her.

Gripping the front of his robes, she buried her face against him and wept harder. He held her, allowing her to cry herself out. No matter how angry he was he couldn't stand seeing her hurting so badly. Finally her sobs ceased and she hiccupped.

"Hermione." His voice was soft, almost gentle. "I am sorry."

She pulled back and looked at him. "You only pointed out the truth," she sniffed. Tentatively she asked. "Have you forgiven me?

Staring into her eyes he shook his head. "No. Not yet. You must give me time to think. It would be best if I leave for awhile."

"Don't go," she whispered.

"I will let you know where I am staying," he told her firmly. "Goodbye, Hermione."

After he had left, Hermione collapsed on the sofa, sobbing.

Adrien sat on the floor beside the door of his bedroom, the book he had forgotten earlier clutched in his hand, his heart pounding.

Alex was working on his Astronomy assignment in the library between classes when he noticed Adrien approaching him. He waved at his brother to join him.

"It's all your fault," Adrien hissed when he had drawn closer.

"What?" Alex looked up at his brother, annoyed. "I haven't gotten into trouble recently."

"It's your fault Dad's gone."

Alex stared at his brother. "Are you daft? Dad just wanted time to think."

"Dad needed time to think about you because…because you aren't his!"

Alex noticed Madame Pince staring at them. "Sit still and keep your voice down," Alex said angrily. Adrien sat and crossed his arms, glowering at Alex.

"What is your problem? Have you taken a befuddlement potion? Of course I am Dad's son." Alex shook his head and snorted. "If you are quite finished having your fun I need to work on this essay…"

"I am telling the truth, Alex." Adrien's eyes flashed dangerously reminding Alex of Severus. "I went to our rooms to get the Transfiguration homework I left behind and I heard it all."

"Heard what?"

"Mum telling Dad about you, that you are the one that released him from the curse." Adrien watched as Alex's face drained of color.

"Don't know what you're talking about," he muttered.

"You did, didn't you? And the only way you could was if you were of the right bloodline," Adrien said smugly.

Alex's eyebrows met in the middle as he frowned. "What? You are making no sense."

"Dad was cursed by Bellatrix Lestrange who was a Black before she married."

"I know that."

"No one could remove the curse and that seemed odd if you think about it. Professor Dumbledore and Aunt Minerva are very powerful. Why couldn't they? It was because only a blood relative can remove a blood curse."

Alex brushed his raven hair out of his eyes and narrowed them at his brother. "I don't believe you," he said firmly, though there was a note of fear behind his words.

"Why didn't Mum teach me to remove the curse? I am older than and just as clever as you. She didn't teach me because I couldn't do it. She had to teach you because you are a Black."

There was a moment silence before Alex laughed softly. "Good one, Adrien. You had me going for a moment. But you goofed. If you were going to say I was someone else's child you should have chosen Uncle Harry or someone. There aren't any Black men alive and haven't been since before I was born."

"That's why Mum used a time turner. She had to go back in time to when a Black was alive."

"You really are creative," Alex said, amused. "And just whose son am I supposed to be?"

"Sirius Black's."

Alex's eyes flashed fire. "That's not funny **u**sing Uncle Harry's dead godfather. You know, if this insane rumor got back to him it would make him feel very bad."

"I can prove it," Adrien said quietly.

Alex eyed him cautiously. "All right. Prove it."

Adrien got up and motioned for him to follow. Standing behind a nearby bookshelf, Tom Flint felt like Christmas had come early.

"In here," Adrien said, walking over to the cabinet where he had seen his Mum put the Pensieve. He pulled out the bowl and carried over to the table.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"It's a Pensieve. It holds your thoughts and memories. Mum put those concerning you and your father," he sneered, looking very much like Severus for a moment. "in here. You know that thoughts put in a Pensieve cannot be altered."

"I know," Alex said testily. "I have read about them, just never saw one. Well, let's get this over with so you can have your laugh."

"I am not laughing," Adrien retorted coldly. "Stick your head in and you will see."

Eyeing him skeptically, Alex took a deep breath and plunged his head into the Pensieve. Adrien watched closely. After several minutes Alex stood upright.

"So?" Adrien demanded smugly.

Alex turned to look at his brother. Adrien flinched at the ashen face before him, tears streaming down the boy's cheeks. All of a sudden he wished he hadn't told Alex. "Alex, are you all right?"

Shoving his brother aside, Alex sprinted to the door slamming it behind him.

"Damn," Adrien said, lugging the Pensieve back to the cabinet, feeling lower than a Flobberworm.

Blinded by tears, Alex ran through the halls, ignoring the remarks of the students he bumped into. His heart felt like it would burst if he didn't get out, get out of this place. Tearing down the front steps he ran across the grounds as the cold rain pelted him.

"Remus."

Remus looked up from the papers he was going over in the small room he used as an office. "Yes, Regina."

"I think you need to come with me. There is something you should see."

Curious, Remus followed the young witch to the entranceway. "Out there. What do you make of that?" she asked, pointing to the door.

Confused, Remus looked out the peephole in the door. Standing on the sidewalk in the pouring rain was a young boy dressed in robes. The boy paced several steps in one direction and then the other. When he raised his face to look thoughtfully at the space, Remus gasped. "Alex?"

Opening the door, Remus hurried down the steps. "Alex Snape?"

Alex turned to look at Remus, relieved that he had found the right place. "Mr. Lupin." He said through chattering teeth.

Gripping the boy's arm, Remus ushered him inside. "What on earth are you doing here?" he asked quietly once they were in the door.

Shaking, Alex looked around at the dark high ceilings. "I needed to speak with you, sir."

Regina looked at Remus curiously. "So, you know our young guest?" she asked gently.

"Yes. This is Hermione's youngest, Alex." Remus looked concernedly at Alex. "Before you explain to why you are here we need to get you out of those wet things."

"No, I just need to talk to you," Alex said desperately.

"Your mum and dad will have my head if you catch your death. Regina, would you mind?"

Regina smiled and took Alex's hand. "Come with me and we will find you something."

Alex pulled away from her. "No. If I leave you will floo mum and then I won't be able to ask you…what I need to."

Remus rubbed his chin. "All right Alex. I promise I will not contact your mother, on my word."

Alex returned soon dressed in a long gray nightshirt of Remus' and wearing thick woolen socks. Remus sat a steaming mug of cocoa in front of him as he sat down beside him. "Now then Alex, what is so important that you made the long journey to see me?" Remus asked kindly.

Flushing, Alex stared down at the table. "I need …I want to know everything about Sirius Black. You were his best friend and it's important that I know."

Startled, Remus wasn't expecting this. He had heard rumors that Severus was currently staying at the Leaky Cauldron and he suspected that he and Hermione were having problems and that perhaps that was the reason Alex was here. "Alex," Remus said gently, "yes I was friends with Sirius and would be glad to tell you about him, but couldn't something like that have waited until the holidays? You could have written to me." Putting his chin in his hands, Remus' brow furrowed.

"No! It couldn't wait." Alex looked at him with bright eyes and launched into the story. When he had finished, he wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve.

Thunderstruck, Remus cleared his throat. "Alex, perhaps Adrien was playing a prank on you. A rather nasty one but a prank nevertheless. It is impossible…"

"It isn't. I saw it in the Pensive and that doesn't lie, does it?"

Running a hand through his hair, Remus tried to think. "I suppose not." Did Hermione really go back in time…He racked his brain. _The woman at the Three Broomsticks that day, yes, he remembered her. Dear Merlin, just like Alex described._

"Alex."

Whipping around so fast that the chair threatened to overturn, Alex gaped at the tall figure of Severus Snape standing in the doorway. "You lied!" he turned accusing eyes on Remus.

"He did not lie, young man," Severus said firmly as he walked into the room. "And you will address Mr. Lupin with more respect. I believe you asked him not to contact your mother, not your father."

"Yes, sir," Alex said gloomily, his eyes on the toes of his socks.

"Remus, would you kindly leave us?"

Standing, Remus walked around the table. He paused and placed a hand on Severus' arm. The two men exchanged a look of silent understanding. Severus sat down in Remus' vacated chair.

"Alex, explain why you thought it necessary to run away, causing your mother concern and to inconvenience Mr. Lupin."

Flushing, Alex looked down at the table. "Why do you care?" He asked defiantly, though his voice cracked.

"Look at me." Severus commanded

Obeying, Alex stared at the man he had thought was his father all these years.

"Now then, what did you say?" Severus asked quietly

"I said why do you care what happens to me? It's not like you're my father." Alex's dark blue eyes flashed with anger.

Studying the boy, Severus ran one long finger across his lower lip. "I care because until this pass week I believed you were my son," he said firmly. "And regardless of that fact, I am concerned for your welfare."

Alex bit on his lower lip and Severus was reminded of Hermione. "How can you?" Alex blurted out. "You left Mum because of me and Adrien hates me."

"First, I did leave your mother because she hid your paternity from me but not because of _you._ I am upset with her because she lied. Second, I seriously doubt Adrian hates you. He is hurt and confused, like you are." Severus dark eyes locked with Alex's. "Do not take the blame for this situation, Alex. This is not your fault."

"But…"

"It is not your fault," Severus repeated in a tone that brooked no argument. "Now, let us go back to your original question of why I care what happens to you. Let me explain why I most certainly do.

"When I was under the curse I could still hear. I must admit as time went on it was hard to distinguish between reality and dreams. What I do remember is your Mum bringing you to my room two days after you were born. She told me she laid you on my chest. I had no feeling in my body but I imagined what it felt like to have you against my heart and I loved you."

Hermione stood outside the door weeping against Remus' shoulder as they listened to the conversation.

"In my mind I watched you grow, knew when you took your first steps, said your first words. I remember one night when you came into my room scared that the snorklehorn**-**tailed gully monster was after you when you were five," Severus continued the faintest of smiles on his lips. "Do you understand Alex? Regardless of who is you biological father, in my heart you are my son."

Blinking fast, Alex stared at Severus. "Truly?"

"Truly."

"Shall we?" Remus asked gently. Hermione nodded and they entered the kitchen.

"Mum!" Alex was in her arms in seconds as Hermione hugged him tightly, kissing his head.

"Alex, I am so sorry," she wept silently, squeezing the boy. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"Yes," came the muffled reply.

"You know I love you." Alex nodded.

"Well then," Remus said brightly. "It is getting late and I think it would be best if you stay the night. Severus?"

"Thank you, Lupin. I shall floo the castle and let them know we found Alex and are staying."

"Severus," Hermione said softly. "Tell Harry to bring Adrien here tomorrow, if that is alright with Remus."

"It will be perfect," Remus agreed.

Severus and Hermione looked at each other. "Harry has a right to know too," she said. Severus nodded and moved to the fire to send the message.

"Now then young man it is time for bed. We all have much to discuss tomorrow," Hermione chided gently. "I will tuck you in."

Alex looked at Severus. "That is my job tonight, Hermione," he said with a small smile. He placed a hand on Alex's shoulder and they left the room.

Remus let out a chuckle. "I never in my wildest dreams pictured Severus as the paternal type, but he did a damn good job tonight."

"Damn good indeed," Hermione said, her heart full of love for Severus.

"Sit. I will make us some tea." Remus busied himself at the stove a minute while Hermione sank down into a chair. He sat a cup of steaming tea laced with brandy in front of her. She sipped it gratefully. Remus sat beside her and smiled gently.

"All right, out with it," Hermione said haltingly, expecting his disapproval over Alex.

Remus chuckled softly. "I think you are the bravest, cleverest woman I have ever met. You took an impossible situation and turned it around." He raised his cup to her. "Yes, it was tremendously foolish and dangerous but what is life without chance?"

Hermione gave a nervous laugh. "Then you aren't upset…about Sirius?"

Remus placed his hand over hers and looked sober. "I thought I was being overly sentimental the first time I saw Alex. He reminded me so much of Sirius at that age." He looked her in the eye, a sad smile on his face. "I think Sirius would be very happy to know you had his son," he said gently.

"Thank you, Remus," she said gratefully feeling his true acceptance of her.

He smiled and patted her hand. "It's been a long day. I had Regina prepare a room for you and Severus on the fifth floor." He winked at her.

"I will tell Severus," she said slowly, "though I will be staying with Alex."

"Damn, Hermione. I forgot…I hoped the rumors weren't true."

Standing, she bent over and kissed him gently. "It will work out."

After checking on Alex, Hermione looked for Severus throughout the house. An old toothless man greeted her warmly and told her he had seen a man going up the stairs leading to the fifth floor.

Climbing the short flight of stairs she walked down the hall to a set of double doors. She knew he would be there just like he had been so many, many years ago. Opening the door she saw him. Hands gripping the iron barrier enclosing the small area, he leaned out looking down into the streets below. The wind made soft ripples through his long silver hair.

Seeing him standing there, Hermione's thoughts were transported back to that night during her seventh year, the night that had changed her life forever…

The night had been long and one of strained nerves for those gathered in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. It was Christmas Eve, a night of peace to all those outside the Order. To those in this place it was a night of nightmares. Voldemort had launched a vicious attack on the Ministry, waiting until the place had been almost deserted because of the holidays. They had already heard through the Floo network that over half the Aurors had been slain as had the Minister. 

_Molly Weasley scrubbed the already spotless table for the tenth time, talking about anything and everything trying to divert the others**'** attention. Ginny was playing with Crookshanks, her face pale. Hermione, Harry and Ron tried to pacify Molly by pretending to play a game of Exploding Snap while exchanging dark glances. _

_Suddenly there was noise upstairs and the portrait of Mrs. Black began screeching. Molly clutched the table and then ordered them to stay put as she hurried out of the room. They followed on her heels, anxious as she was. The entryway was crowded with weary, bruised and some bloody faces. They looked somber and worried and Hermione gasped as she saw the still form of Albus Dumbledore being levitated through the door._

_"Take him to my room," Remus said hurriedly, "It's the closest." Several people followed them down the hall, some Hermione had never seen before. _

_Molly gave a small cry and flung her arms around Arthur when he entered followed by Bill and the twins. The door opened again and Severus walked in with a whirl of snow. "How bad is he?" he asked quietly._

_Arthur sighed, still holding Molly tightly. "It's bad, Snape. He should be in St Mungos but herefused to go. I don't know how he is still alive."_

_A gasp from Ginny drew attention to them. _

_"You four need to be in bed," Arthur said sternly. "This is not for children."_

_As Ron and Harry opened their mouths to protest, Bill laid a hand on Arthur's arm. "Leave them be, Dad. They are as invested in this as anyone and they are of age." He smiled sadly. "Except Ginny."_

There was a cry in the other room and Remus stepped out. "Molly, we need you." Molly, Arthur and Bill hurried to the room. George and Fred looked at each other then turned to them. "Come on, let's go have a butterbeer and we will fill you in," Fred said. "There's nothing we can do here." Ron, Harry and Ginny followed them back down the stairs towards the kitchen.

_Hermione stayed staring at Remus' closed door. "If Dumbledore dies, what happens then?" She hadn't even realized she had spoken out loud until a soft cold voice replied. _

_"We continue fighting." She looked up and saw Severus still standing by the door, his face ashen and his mouth drawn tight. _

_"But Dumbledore is the only one Vol…Voldemort fears and…" She was interrupted as Lupin's door opened again and Molly, Arthur and Tonks stepped out. Molly had her face in her hands weeping loudly. Hermione's heart sunk. Glancing at Severus she saw a look cross his face, something akin to grief. He walked pas**t** her and disappeared up the staircase. _

_"Hermione," Arthur called, patting his wife on the shoulder. She walked quickly to them. _

_"Is…is Dumbledore…"_

_"No," Arthur said, relief clear on his face. "He will be fine, just fine. The wors**t** is over." Hermione knew he was speaking more to Molly than **to** her. Tonks smiled broadly and half tripped over the couple as she said she would go tell the others. _

_Hermione's smile was contagious and she sagged with relief as she watched Tonks disappear downstairs. Something tugged at her and she wanted to tell Severus that Dumbledore would be all right. The sounds of excited relief and laughter soon faded away as she climbed the stairs, searching each floor for the elusive professor. About to give up, thinking that she had missed him on his way back down, she remembered the widow's walk on the topmost floor. _

_He was there, standing still as a dark gargoyle watching over the castle and its occupants. The snow swirled around him, covering his shoulders, and she could tell his hair was soaked, clinging to his neck and head. Shivering against the cold night air, she tentatively walked over to him._

_"Professor?"_

_"He is dead." The voice was as cold as the night air._

_"No," she said softly. _

_Hermione watched as the stiff shoulders slumped and his head fell forward. Only the slightest of movements made her realize he was crying. Her heart lurched. This man, her formidable, often nasty, professor was crying. Shyly she moved to stand beside him, placing a gentle hand on his arm._

_"Leave, Miss Granger," he said harshly, though his voice was not as strong as usual. "I am sure you will delight in telling the others that the Slytherin bastard is capable of feelings."_

_Shocked, Hermione stepped closer to look at his face. It was unreadable and except for the faint redness around his eyes she would have sworn she was mistaken about him crying. "I would never do such a thing," she said firmly, her mouth set. "And I resent you saying such."_

_"Do you think I care?" he said mockingly. _

_"Yes, I believe you do." She could see he wanted to retort, to be the same nasty Professor Snape that terrorized his classes and was confused when he only shook his head, his expression softening. _

_"Hermione Granger, annoying know-it-all," he said, and her eyes widened at the soft humor in his voice. "Do you know what I am thinking about right now?"_

_"No," she said surprised by his question, her teeth chattering as she wished she had brought her cloak. "I don't know everything." _

_"You are cold," he said quietly, opening his cloak and encasing her in it, pulling her close to him. Startled at the gesture, Hermione soon relaxed and leaned against him, savoring the heat from his body. Her head was on his chest and she could feel his rapid heartbeat. Never had she expected anything like this._

_"Professor?" she asked after a few minutes in this warm cocoon. "What were you thinking?"_

_She felt his chuckle vibrate in his chest. "Always with the questions."_

_Pulling away from her, he looked down at her, his dark eyes glittering in the faint light from the streets below. Placing one long finger under her chin, he tilted her chin up and his lips met hers in the briefest of kisses. She stared at him; her cheeks flushed, her own heart racing. "Go in," he said quietly. "I will be along soon."_

_She went in, confused and warm, touching her lips in wonderment…_

_Six months later he asked her for tea, one year later they married._

Walking over to him, just as she had so long ago, she placed her hand over his, feeling how cold his skin was. "Come in, Severus. Remus has prepared a room for you."

His other hand covered hersHe turned to look at her and Hermione's breath caught at the look in his eyes. Removing his hands from hers, he placed them on her face, one long finger gently stroking her cheek as his eyes looked piercingly into hers before he lowered his face. His lips captured hers in a gentle yet fierce kiss. Slowly his tongue traced her full lower lip before sliding into her mouth. Their tongues danced and fought for dominance until Hermione whimpered, pressing her body tightly against his. Severus broke the kiss and cupped her face in his hands Without a word he took her hand and led her down the stairs across the hall and into the room.

Silently they undressed each other The only sounds were the sharp intake of breaths, the little moans of approval as hands greedily touched and savored skin. When they both were naked, he swept her into his arms and carried her to the bed. Reverently he laid her down, his eyes dark and intense, burning for her. Climbing into the bed, he propped his body on top of hers, delighting in the heated skin beneath him as his lips found hers again. Teasingly he kissed her over and over while his hands caressed, fondled and worshiped her.

"You are trembling," Severus said with a small sly smile.

"Yes," she choked out her voice thick with emotion and lust.

"Just like our wedding night," he chuckled. "I feared I was going to have to give you a Calming Draught before you shook the bed down."

Hermione smiled. "I was so afraid of disappointing you, much like I am now."

"Ah, yes. Every man is so very disappointed to find a virgin wife in his bed. Silly girl," he said fondly, nipping on her neck. "You have never disappointed me, especially in this area."

She shivered at his silky voice, tears threatening to spill once more. _How she loved him_. All those years she had missed him, this, the teasing, the closeness, him. "I love you, Severus," she said quietly, brushing her hands through his hair.

With a throaty growl Severus claimed her lips kissing her passionately as his knee parted her legs. Exploring fingers found her wet and needy and he positioned his erection at her entrance. With a thrust they joined, her body tight and molten around him. Steadying his breath, he looked down at his wife, his beautiful, loyal wife. "And I love you, Hermione," he whispered as he began moving within her.

Their emotions were soraw from the week's events and the long years that had separated them it only took minutes for them to reach the peaks of their love. With a shout Severus spilled his seed within her as she clung to his shoulders, gasping his name. Shaking with the intense emotion that had passed through him, Severus kissed her face over and over. "My brave, beautiful wife," he murmured against her throat. "I never want to be separated from you again."

Hermione could only nod as she held him close to her, wanting to feel him, not believing he was really here, alive and well, and forgiving her. Rolling off her, Severus gathered her close, vowing to make up for all the lost time.

AN/Sorry for the slow update and thanks to the lovely Niamh for her excellent beta services.


End file.
